Le Lieutenant et l'Assassin
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fic "The Lieutenant and the Assassin" de Tobias Corvinus : F.E.A.R.2 Alors que Michael Beckett était poursuivi par Alma dans l'hôpital, Keira Stokes avait elle aussi son propre fan. Ecrit dans l'ambiance des jeux du mieux possible, mais peut toujours dériver en UA
1. Intervalle 1 : Eveil

_Auteur : Tobias Corvinus_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Intervalle 1 : Eveil

* * *

L'unité assassine 237 avait été longtemps endormie dans l'obscurité sans fond de sa métastase. Puis, dans l'obscurité vint la voix. Insidieuse, comme les racines rampant au sol, elle faisait miroiter des promesses dans le noir. Cette voix l'avait aidé à ne pas se fier à l'autre voix, qui avec son timbre monotone ne savait qu'égrener ordre sur ordre. La première voix ne pouvait pas mouvoir son corps physique, ce qui était du ressort de la deuxième, et finalement il avait été appelé et on lui avait commandé de se dresser contre les envahisseurs de la base.

Il se réveilla, mais quelque chose avait changé.

_Armachan n'était plus son maître._

Sa genèse fut une éclaboussure de sang alors qu'il tuait les fragiles hommes en blouses blanches. Ils mourraient rapidement, ayant juste le temps d'échanger un regard surpris tandis que leur création décimait ses créateurs. Il avait finalement découvert la première Joie, celle de tuer, de conquérir et de surpasser son adversaire, afin de sortir victorieux d'un combat à mort. Il serait bien resté au milieu des corps toute la journée s'il n'y avait eu l'avertissement de la voix, lui parlant des autres qui arrivaient et n'allaient pas partager sa joie mais la lui prendre et le punir. La voix emplit sa conscience d'images d'hommes hargneux avec leurs flingues et leurs balles pénétrantes, et son corps ensanglanté convulsant sur le sol du labo. Alors l'unité 237 partit, s'échappant aisément à travers les conduits de ventilation. Il jubila aux sensations que lui procuraient ses muscles puissants se mettant en marche, recréés artificiellement pour qu'il soit de l'élite ses os construits à partir de matériaux spéciaux, afin de les rendre plus légers et plus résistants qu'un squelette d'humain au battement régulier de son cœur alors qu'il courrait à travers le complexe, à l'action soutenu de ses poumons inspirant, expirant, inspirant…

_Il était magnifique._

Mais il n'était pas le seul à être éveillé. Les autres, les ratés, s'étaient échappés de leurs cellules. Griffant, bavant, hurlant sur tout, incapable de différencier ami et ennemi, emprisonnés dans leur esprit torturé. Ils avaient été humains autrefois, entrainés à devenir leur commandant, les chefs de sa fratrie, et détruits pendant l'entrainement, par l'entrainement. Leurs ordres télépathiques chuintaient dans sa tête, faibles voix qu'il mettait facilement de côté mais…

_Elles l'ennuyaient._

Alors il les tua, les traquant depuis l'obscurité, sautant du plafond. Parfois ses mains brisaient des nuques, parfois il se servait des lames dérobées de ses gants. Quelque fois encore il abaissait le manteau totalement et en abattait trois ou quatre à la fois, dépassant ses limites, pour voir son niveau. L'unité 237 apprit que son niveau était très bon, puis des hommes en tenues de combat étaient passés à proximité du carnage et il s'était lancé à leurs trousses.

Ils étaient bien plus marrants. Les hommes étaient plus intelligents que les ratés, ils avaient des pistolets et étaient formés à travailler ensemble. C'était tout bon, mais il y avait quelque chose qui les rendait encore plus attrayants.

_Les hommes ressentaient la peur._

Oh, pas au début. Leurs pistolets et armures, leurs lampes brillantes qui perçaient les ténèbres, tout cela les rendaient confiants, voir téméraires. Alors un disparaissait, entrant dans une salle sombre pour ne jamais en ressortir. Ou un autre prenait un mauvais virage et ne revenait jamais sur ses pas. Les hommes prétendaient qu'ils n'étaient pas effrayés par tout ça, fanfaronnant avec leurs gros flingues, mais c'était tout de même horripilant : Un peu de panique, serait-ce trop leur demander ?

Donc il plaçait un cadavre là où leurs faisceaux de lumière le repéreraient.

_Ça avait fait l'affaire._

La cohésion de leur groupe s'était effrité en un éclair, les plus faibles s'écartant pour rejoindre les sorties de secours, les plus intelligents se retenant à leurs armes et aux ordres de leur supérieur.

_Ceux qui ont paniqués n'ont jamais atteints les portes._

Mais il commençait à … s'ennuyer ? Oui c'est ça, il s'ennuyait ferme. Il avait tué les ratés, les hommes aux lance-flammes, aux fusils à pompe et aux flingues clinquants. La voix qui l'avait tiré du sommeil avait disparu, ne résultant plus qu'en un faible murmure dans sa tête, tandis qu'une rengaine occupait son esprit : _trouvé trouvé trouvé._

_Même la voix commençait à l'ennuyer._

Pourtant l'unité 237 continuait sa chasse, par manque d'options. Les hommes avaient déserté son étage, seuls les ratés persistaient dans le coin. Alors il en poursuivit un à travers les diverses pièces, appréciant le sentiment de supériorité qu'il avait, se sachant invisible. Il n'allait pas tarder à le tuer. Il s'était rapproché de sa proie lorsqu'il la vit.

Descendant le couloir, sa lampe torche montrant le chemin et un tremblement imperceptible du faisceau repéré par les sens acérés de l'assassin ne pouvait que trahir sa nervosité. Il se préparait à l'attaquer lorsqu'elle entra pleinement dans son champ de vision.

L'unité 237 n'avait jamais vu une femelle auparavant. Les ennuyantes voix qui l'avaient éduqué dans son sommeil lui avaient appris à tuer dans l'ombre et à se déplacer silencieusement pour efficacement tuer quelqu'un. Ils n'avaient jamais rien dits à propos des femmes.

Des cheveux longs blond-brun attachés en queue de cheval, un visage légèrement piqueté de taches de rousseur, _ça s'appelait ainsi_, une peau à peine halée, des lèvres fermes, une expression déterminée et des yeux d'un bleu profond qui tranchaient tellement avec le rouge sanglant de ses victimes jusque-là. L'assassin était intrigué : il augmenta les senseurs visuels de son viseur, étudiant sa fascinante nouvelle découverte.

Elle était si … fragile. Ses bras étaient musclés mais fins, et sa poitrine, qu'est-ce que c'était ? La région autour du haut de son torse semblait avoir grossi anormalement. Peut-être était-elle défectueuse, avec une quelconque anomalie dans son code génétique qui expliquerait son physique hypertrophié ?

Peut-être était-elle comme les ratés, ou comme les faibles clones de l'unité 237. Il ajusta son centre de gravité, ne produisant aucun bruit, et pourtant il fut surpris de la voir pivoter dans sa direction.

« Allo ? » Elle resserra sa prise sur sa mitraillette, « il y a quelqu'un ? »

L'unité 237 resta parfaitement immobile, laissant l'inconfortable faisceau lumineux passait sur sa forme invisible alors qu'elle le cherchait vainement. Il considéra presque laisser tomber le manteau pour voir la tête qu'elle allait faire.

La partie saine de son cerveau rejeta d'un ton irréfutable cette idée.

Le replica assassin devint brusquement conscient de mouvement derrière la jeune femme. Une abomination, trainant derrière elle des lambeaux de tissus, venait de s'extraire silencieusement de la ventilation juste derrière le sujet féminin qui, trop occupée à chercher l'assassin, avait baissé sa garde.

_C'était embêtant. _

Ce raté… ce rejet essayait de lui piquer sa proie. La seule raison qu'il s'était autant approché de la femelle était dû au fait que cette idiote essayait toujours de le démasquer. S'il avait eu la capacité de parler, l'unité 237 lui aurait crié un avertissement. Là, l'entrainement et l'instinct de survie le gardèrent immobile. Il sentait monter l'exaspération vis-à-vis de la stupide femelle, _la menace est derrière toi_, en fait la menace était devant et derrière elle.

L'unité 237 ne voyait pas ça comme ça. Il allait sûrement la tuer… mais pas tout de suite, donc le raté était la seule et unique menace pour le moment.

Finalement, _finalement_, la femme avait pris conscience du raté dans son dos. Trop tard, elle réalisa le danger, le flingue pétaradant dans le noir, mais l'abomination était déjà dans les airs.

* * *

Keira Stokes, officier de liaisons pour une équipe Delta, en avait marre des choses qui lui sautaient à la figure dans le noir pour la tuer. Marchant dans les couloirs désertés de l'hôpital, elle ne ressentait que de la crainte. Les murs blancs sympathiques et les lumières vives avaient perdus de leurs attraits il y a bien longtemps. Maintenant elle avançait dans un couloir des plus sombres où les lampes faisaient défaut… et où le sang teintait les murs. Un corps était affalé auprès d'une grosse flaque de sang. La blouse d'un blanc chirurgical était tâché de carmin… et il manqué sa tête au cadavre. Keira espérait juste qu'elle ne croiserait pas ce qui lui avait fait ça.

_Trouve le reste de l'équipe, puis Beckett, et barre-toi de là. _Elle se décida, _oublie …_

Une impression de mouvement qu'elle capta du coin de l'œil lui fit brandir son flingue. La lumière illumina seulement un mur nu. Elle appela, mais personne ne répondit.

_Vous êtes bien trop nerveuse, soldat _–la réprimanda sa conscience, _restez calme : le soldat calme achève son ennemi, le soldat nerveux tire sur son propre officier._

Et puis elle entendit quelque chose dans son dos. Faisant volte-face, elle vit un homme prit dans le faisceau de sa lampe. Il était à demi-nu, décharné, avec le visage enveloppé de bandelettes. Quelque chose clochait dans sa manière d'avancer. La Keira rationnelle lui aurait demandé de s'arrêter, de garder son calme. La Keira rationnelle ne s'était pas réveillée dans un hôpital pour voir un soldat descendre un docteur sans défense avant de disparaitre en hurlant dans une ventilation sanguinolente. La Keira rationnelle pouvait aller se faire voir.

Une seconde.

Dans un râle hargneux, l'homme décharné sauta en l'air.

Deux secondes.

Keira brandit sa mitraillette, son doigt écrasant la détente, bien que la chose fût déjà sur elle, ses griffes reluisantes à quelques millimètres de sa peau.

Trois secondes.

Sa dernière pensée fut _Dieu, pas comme ça._

Et la fenêtre d'observation derrière elle vola en éclats.

L'homme fut envoyé au tapis, comme baffé par une main invisible. Il hissa comme un chat des rues détrempé avant de s'écraser au sol plus loin encore. Le lieutenant regarda abasourdie l'homme se débattre avec frénésie, comme s'il se battait avec l'air autour de lui. Le même air qui craqua en deux son bras gauche. Du sang gicla des artères rompues, dessinant la silhouette d'un attaquant invisible alors que les deux échangeaient toujours des coups. Alors qu'elle regardait, l'abomination lâcha un dernier râle strident tandis que la silhouette fantomatique se glissait derrière lui et enroulait ses bras autour de sa gorge. Il y eut l'éclat du métal puis un impressionnant jet de sang. La tête de l'abomination roula au sol, la mâchoire tressaillant futilement encore un instant. L'air, ou plutôt la distorsion qui était à la place de la silhouette, pausa en face de sa victime, deux cercles jaunes s'allumant là où devaient se trouver ses yeux. Ils fixèrent le lieutenant avant de s'éteindre, et la silhouette redevint invisible si ce n'est pour l'éclaboussure de sang sur son côté.

Eclaboussure qui amorça un pas dans sa direction.

Aussi Keira fit-elle la chose la plus saine possible dans cette situation ahurissante : Plaçant la mitraillette contre son épaule, elle tira. La silhouette à peine visible fit un bruit, un grésillement, alors qu'elle sautait acrobatiquement pour échapper aux balles dans son coin. L'arme étant vide, le son des coups de feu s'évanouit. Keira tourna les talons et détala, rechargeant son flingue en même temps, n'ayant pas besoin de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour savoir que la silhouette s'était lancée à sa poursuite dans le couloir.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Dans un monde où une macchabée peut physiquement violer un commando Delta et désintégrer des gens par la seule force de sa pensée, est-ce que l'idée d'un Replica Assassin fasciné par une femme si tirée par les cheveux ? Merci de commenter et de me dire ce que vous en pensez.**


	2. Intervalle 1 : Je Pense Donc Je Suis

_Auteur : Tobias Corvinus_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Intervalle 1 : Je Pense Donc Je Suis

* * *

L'unité 237 se disait qu'après tout, cette femme n'était pas si fascinante que ça. Il usait de tous les moyens que les voix lui avaient appris afin d'éviter les tirs, son corps bougeant presque de lui-même alors qu'il se baissait, sautait, plongeait au sol. Une balle lui effleura les cotes, et même si sa tenue de kevlar lui évita tout dommage, il avait sa réponse :

_Elle n'était pas marrante_

Il arriva à couvert et pencha la tête, perplexe quant à l'absence soudaine de coups de feu.

_Clic_

Ses senseurs auditifs captèrent le son d'un magasin se faisant éjecter ainsi que le preste martèlement de bottes de combat battant en retraite sur le carrelage de l'hôpital.

_L'unité 237 n'était pas de cet avis-là_

Il sortit de sa cachette pour sprinter après la jeune femme, le sang qui tâchait sa combinaison ne résistant guère plus longtemps au matériau hydrophobe, il se retrouva de nouveau invisible. Il tourna au coin d'un couloir juste à temps pour voir sa cible lui jeter quelque chose. Instinctivement il s'en empara en plein vol.

L'assassin fixa curieusement le petit cylindre de métal dans sa main. La compréhension fit mouche presque en même temps que le compteur de l'engin. Il regarda la brunette qui levait son arme.

_Clic_

La grenade électrique XS détona. Il fut enveloppé dans un nuage électrique bleu néon qui parcourut sa combinaison de part en part. Ses senseurs auditifs crépitèrent alors que son viseur se figea. Le corps du replica convulsa tandis que l'électricité le transperçait comme un millier de fourmis de feu transperceraient sa peau. Il guetta le son de coup de feu final qui l'achèverait mais à la place n'ouï qu'un tintement d'ascenseur.

Enfin, lorsque le nuage se dissipa, l'unité 237 était affalée au sol, à découvert pour une contre-attaque qui ne vint jamais. L'entrainement reprit le dessus. Il redémarra les systèmes de sa combinaison, les senseurs arrêtèrent de cracher du bruit blanc et sa vision éclatée se cala sur un affichage standard. La femme avait disparue, ayant apparemment empruntée un ascenseur.

_Pourquoi s'est-elle enfuie ?_

La femme avait eu l'avantage, il s'était retrouvé sans défense au sol et elle ne l'avait pas achevé. Cela restait étanche à sa vision manichéenne du monde.

L'unité 237 n'aimait pas lorsque les choses ne s'emboitaient pas cela le rendait nerveux.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était réveillé vingt-quatre heures plus tôt, l'unité 237 s'arrêta pour penser. Escaladant un mur à l'écart de toutes abominations, il se plaqua dans un coin et réfléchit aux récents évènements. C'était … difficile. Il n'avait jamais été conçu pour penser, juste pour obéir à des ordres télépathiques. Ce qu'il avait appris lui avait été rentré dans le crâne à coups de programmes d'entrainement ou encore délivré par les voix. Il avait tué ceux qu'il n'était pas sensé annihilé mais ça n'avait pas été si dur après tout. Il les avait simplement étiquetés en tant qu'ennemis, et on lui avait enseigné à se débarrasser des ennemis.

_Mais les voix n'étaient plus et les programmes d'entrainement n'avaient jamais couvert le cas d'une proie ne voulant pas tuer*._

Aurait-il pu faire ce qu'elle a fait ? Poursuivre une proie sans vouloir lui faire de mal ? Une telle notion allait à l'encontre de la base même de son programme. Il avait été créé pour être une arme. Une arme de forme humaine que l'on pointait vers l'ennemi avant de la lâcher. Sauf que maintenant…

_C'était une arme sans personne pour le manier, un couteau sans une main pour le tenir. Il n'y avait personne pour lui dire quoi faire… aussi décida-t-il d'être celui qui se dirait quoi faire._

Et l'unité 237 décida qu'effectivement, il pouvait prétendre chasser la femelle. En tant qu'exercice d'entrainement à visée non-létale. Ravi d'avoir une mission, même juste un but, il se laissa tomber au sol et marcha vers l'ascenseur. Il fixa les boutons au mur avec perplexité avant d'appuyer sur la flèche du haut. Il patienta le temps que l'ascenseur descende, les bras le long du corps et surveillant les giclés de sang au mur. L'ascenseur arriva avec un doux tintement, les portes s'ouvrirent, et une abomination décidément pas commode jaillit vers lui par l'ouverture dans un grognement hargneux.

_Crack_

L'unité 237 regarda le corps sans vie dont la gorge était écrabouillée dans sa poigne. Puis il jeta un long coup d'œil à la boîte de métal dans laquelle il allait s'enfermer.

L'unité 237 décida de prendre les escaliers.

* * *

Keira Stokes se permit un soupir de soulagement bien mérité alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se fermaient. Il y eut une légère secousse lorsque il commença à s'élever et les haut-parleurs à diffuser de la musique douce. Habituellement, comme tout le monde sur cette terre, Keira détestait la musique d'ascenseur. Cette fois, elle désirait ces mélodies ennuyeuses, ce bref éclair de normalité dans cette situation qui dépassait largement la Quatrième Dimension et les bizarreries habituelles.

_J'étais à ça de me faire avoir par le dernier maniaque_

Des flingues et des mercenaires, jusque-là elle saisissait. Des mutations qui crapahutaient à quatre pattes et des soldats invisibles qui tuaient à mains nues, c'était autre chose. Quoi qu'Armachan essaye de cacher, ce n'était pas l'habituel linge sale qu'on mettait à jour chez les autres.

L'ascenseur tangua alors qu'il atteignait l'étage. Keira prépara son arme pendant que les portes s'ouvraient, ce qui était une bonne idée puisqu'il y avait une autre de ces créatures tarées qui l'attendait.

Il grogna avant de bondir sur elle mais le Lieutenant roula sous ses griffes. Le taré frappa le fond de l'ascenseur avec un bruit mat. Il se retourna et sauta encore dans sa direction.

Il y eut un crac écœurant lorsque la crosse de son arme l'atteignit en pleine figure. Momentanément sonné, l'abomination humaine s'écroula dans l'ascenseur alors que les portes se refermaient sur un doux tintement.

Quand rien d'autre ne vint l'attaquer, Keira s'avança précautionneusement dans le couloir, balayant son chemin de sa lampe. Du mouvement lui fit lever sa mitraillette. Quelqu'un se cachait derrière un chariot renversé et n'était pas très discret.

« Je sais que vous êtes là, » dit-elle plus calmement qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. « Vous avez jusqu'à trois pour vous montrer avant que je n'ai la gâchette facile. »

« Ne tirez pas ! » Une femme se découvrit, mettant ses bras en avant pour protéger son visage de la lumière.

Keira Stokes soupira. Elle connaissait cette voix. « Geneviève Aristide, je présume ? »

La présidente d'Armacham fronça les sourcils et abaissa ses bras, essayant d'y voir à travers la lumière qui l'aveuglait. En tout cas la lampe halogène ne la flattait pas. Une figure hâve encadrée d'une masse de cheveux bruns flasques essayait de la distinguer.

« Est-ce que je vous connais ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Par ordre du gouvernement des Etats-Unis, je suis là pour vous placer en protection rapprochée. » Keira Stokes récita l'annonce officielle qui en fait signifiait quelque chose du genre de _vous avez vraiment merdé alors maintenant on va vous tenir jusqu'à ce que celui que vous avez fait chier arrête de vouloir vous tuer_.

« Vous êtes cette Lieutenant de l'équipe Delta… Keira Stokes, c'est ça ? » Demanda la femme.

« Oui madame. »

« Eh bien, Lieutenant Stokes, à moins que vous n'ayez plusieurs autres commandos Delta et une paire d'hélicoptères offensifs sous la main, votre protection n'est pas du tout effective. » La vieille femme renifla alors qu'elle essuyait une tâche sur son costume.

_Salope ingrate_, pensa Keira amèrement. « Très bien, si nous avons fini les amabilités… ça vous embêterait de me dire ce qu'il se passe ? »

Aristide secoua une main, comme repoussant la question : « Ce serait trop long à expliquer, et le temps nous est compté. Maintenant nous devrions nous mettre à l'abri. » Incroyable, recherchée et par les Etats-Unis et par ATC, elle se croyait pourtant toujours en charge.

« Ecoutez, _Mlle Aristide_, » grogna Stokes, « nous resterons là jusqu'à ce que vous m'ayez expliqué ce bordel. »

L'ascenseur tinta.

Se souvenant du taré qu'elle y avait coincé, Keira fit volte-face, prête à tirer …

…. Sur un cadavre. La créature précédemment hargneuse et bondissante qu'elle avait rencontré était maintenant morte, les yeux révulsés et la trachée-artère aplatie.

Son sang se glaça.

« Vous savez quoi, vous avez raison les explications peuvent attendre jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions une cachette. » Murmura Keira.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : C'est devenu bien plus populaire que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Merci à tous ceux qui ont commentés, vos impressions sont très constructives.**

**Note de la traductrice : ***_**pacifique**_** aurait pu marcher aussi, mais je ne voulais pas vous induire en erreur. Oui Keira sait se défendre, c'est juste que pour une raison X elle a préféré se mettre à l'abri plutôt que de camper sur cette position en clamant son territoire.**

**Cette histoire est vraiment prenante, et l'auteur va s'y remettre. Je ne peux que me frotter les mains et redoubler d'efforts pour vous fournir une fanfic de qualité. Bonne lecture, je suis ouverte aux commentaires et aux demandes de bêta !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	3. Intervalle 1 : Les Ennemis de mes ennemi

_Auteur : Tobias Corvinus_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Intervalle 1 : Les ennemis de mes ennemis

* * *

L'abri d'Aristide se trouva être un petit laboratoire au troisième étage. Stokes y entra la première, vérifiant la salle d'un rapide balayage du canon de sa mitraillette. « RAS ! » Déclara-t-elle lorsque personne ne jaillit sur elle.

Contente qu'il n'y ait pas de menace immédiate, Keira jeta un coup d'œil au labo. Des néons éclairaient brillamment machines et ustensiles. Il y avait un ordinateur sur un bureau dans le coin et c'est là qu'Aristide se dirigea une fois que la porte fut fermée corps et bien.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« Les hommes du Colonel Vanek ont brouillés les transmissions radio, c'est pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas communiquer avec votre équipe. » Les doigts volaient au-dessus des touches du clavier, des fenêtres s'ouvraient et des programmes s'exécutaient. « Mapes m'a montré comment les contourner une fois, ne me demandez pas de vous l'expliquer cette science est bien au-delà de mes capacités, mais vous gratifiera de cinq voir dix secondes de radio. »

« C'est à peine suffisant pour donner sa position. » Remarqua la commando Delta.

« Certes, mais ça suffira pour faire passer un message, » répliqua Aristide.

« Quel message ? »

* * *

Le Sergent Michael Beckett put enfin souffler lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent. La mission était partie en vrille lorsque l'équipe Delta avait mis les pieds dans la suite de Geneviève Aristide. Tout d'abord les gars d'ATC avaient débarqués de nulle part sur ce qui n'aurait dû être qu'une opération de routine.

_J'aurais dû alors me douter que ça tournerait au vinaigre_

Même avec ATC, son équipe s'était bien débrouillée par la suite. Ils avaient réussis à localiser Geneviève, ou plutôt, ils étaient à deux doigts de l'extraire bien sagement lorsque … boum.

Cette petite fille en robe rouge qu'il avait vu dans la salle d'Aristide, on aurait dit le corbeau dans ce poème où il était question de « Jamais plus »*.

_Non, _se sermonna-t-il, _c'est lorsque tu commences à voir partout des petites filles en robe rouge que tu deviens barjo_

Il n'avait pas parlé aux autres de sa vision, il ne voulait pas qu'ils le pensent fou…

Son écouteur crépita et la voix d'une femme lui parvint « Beckett ? »

Beckett formula un soupir de soulagement et appuya sur son écouteur pour mieux entendre : « Oh, je suis ravi de vous entendre, Lieutenant. » Il avait perdu contact avec elle pendant un temps, et dans cette maison de fous il aurait cru qu'elle se serait fait bouffer.

« Contente de savoir que vous êtes encore vivant, Sergent. » Stokes paraissait toute aussi soulagée que lui : « Ecoutez je n'ai pas trop de temps, je suis avec Geneviève Aristide et … »

* * *

Dans une salle sécurisée trois étages plus haut, un groupe de commandos d'ATC avait établi un centre de contrôle pour la mission. L'un d'entre eux, plutôt palot et recruté sur les bancs d'école, dressa subitement la tête :

« Colonel Vanek ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Simmons ? » Le Colonel Vanek était une figure imposante, monté comme une barrique avec une coupe militaire et une paire de moustaches imposante qui frétillait à la manière d'un chien hargneux. Certains l'avaient imaginés de la sorte et avaient trouvés la vision comique. Certains, si surpris en train de se foutre de sa gueule, pouvaient se retrouver sujet à une castration impromptue.

Sans anesthésique.

« On capte des transmissions radio de l'équipe Delta qui était chez Aristide tout à l'heure. » L'informaticien tendit un écouteur au colonel qui s'en équipa sur-le-champ.

Il écouta dans un silence grave la conversation entre les deux commandos Delta inconscients du mouchard. Il éloigna l'écouteur de son oreille en s'accordant un petit sourire narquois. « Je vous tiens ! » Grogna-t-il. « Taylor ! »

Un mercenaire d'ATC à l'air compétent leva les yeux alors qu'il nettoyait sa mitraillette. « Oui monsieur ? »

« Prenez l'équipe Bravo et retrouvez nos fauteurs de trouble au labo T.A.C. » Le capitaine des mercenaires salua et commença à balancer des ordres à son escouade. Pour la première fois en quarante-huit heures, Vanek avait finalement l'impression d'arriver à quelque chose avec le bordel qu'Armachan lui avait laissé sur le nez. Les preuves les plus fumeuses se faisaient allumer et Menodza et ses gars plaçaient des explosifs jusqu'à présent. La plupart des commandos Delta étaient maintenant rassemblés et ils savaient enfin où Geneviève Aristide se dirigeait.

« Simmons ! » Hurla-t-il.

L'informaticien le regarda terrorisé, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait.

« …Bon travail, soldat. » Déclara finalement le colonel. « Je tâcherai de vous faire parvenir un bonus une fois hors d'ici. »

* * *

« Nous sommes en chemin pour le labo T.A.C., à toute ! »

L'unité 237 s'arrêta pour écouter la conversation. Il avait dû abandonner les escaliers après avoir trouvé l'étage supérieur impraticable à cause de débris. Désormais il escaladait le câble d'acier d'une cage d'ascenseur vide. Il fit un petit bruit, une sorte de bourdonnement électronique qui équivalait à un grognement de satisfaction, puis continua sa montée.

Il _était _content que la femme soit toujours en vie même très content. Quelque chose chez elle l'attirait et il aurait été déçu d'apprendre qu'elle avait été tuée. _Evidemment ATC doit les espionner._

Le replica Assassin fit une pause à nouveau pour considérer toutes les ramifications d'une telle pensée. Enfin, il se remit à escalader son câble, mais bien plus vite cette fois.

Si ATC arrivait là-bas avant lui, il serait très … déçu, et si la jeune femme mourrait…

_Il n'y aurait plus de jeu_, lui insuffla son esprit d'un ton morose.

Surtout si ce n'était pas lui qui se chargeait de sa mise à mort.

* * *

« Hé, t'as entendu ? » Deux soldats d'ATC passaient dans une coursive vide, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait bien aucun survivant. Ils avaient pour ordre de prêter assistance à tout personnel qu'ils trouvaient n'étant pas d'ATC.

Dans ce cas-là, prêter assistance voulait dire les assister à une mort rapide.

« Entendu quoi ? » Grogna l'autre, gardant toujours un œil sur la coursive.

« Sam a dit qu'ils avaient localisés Geneviève, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? » Répondit le plus bavard des deux.

Le taciturne roula des yeux. « Nous lui dirons qu'elle a été une vilaine petite fille et nous lui ferons promettre de ne _jamais_ recommencer ? »

« Ah ah ! Ça veut dire que nous allons finalement quitter cet asile d'aliénés. » Il s'immobilisa brusquement. « En parlant de petites filles… »

Dans la faible lueur des ampoules vacillantes, une petite fille avec de longs cheveux noirs regardait avec curiosité un mur nu.

« Fils de pute, » jura le taciturne, « que fout une mineur ici, bordel ? »

« Si je savais, putain, » répondit le bavard, débridant son arme et s'avançant.

« Eh merde, descendre des toubibs et des infirmières c'est une chose, mais des gamines ? » Le taciturne secoua la tête alors qu'il parlait. « C'est un vrai merdier. »

« M'en parle pas, j'ai qu'une envie c'est de me barrer, » murmura le bavard. La fillette ne s'enfuit pas alors que les deux soldats lourdement armés s'approchaient d'elle.

« Désolé pour ça, gamine, » s'excusa le taciturne alors qu'il dégainait un Seegert ACM46, « tu ne sentiras rien, promis. »

_La fillette se retourna et les regarda._

_« Voyez-vous ce que je vois ? » Leur demanda-t-elle._

_L'air devint de la couleur du sang._

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Désolé pour ce chapitre un peu court, pour le moment j'essaye de disposer toutes les pièces du puzzle. De plus, je sais que dans le jeu Beckett ne parle grand dieu **_**jamais**_**, mais je dégaine ma carte de licence artistique pour le faire parler dans l'histoire. Le prochain chapitre sera bourré d'action.**

**Note de la traductrice : J'adore les trois dernières phrases, personnellement. Bonne lecture !**

*******The Raven, poème d'Edgar Allan Poe, dont une traduction en français a été faite par Charles Beaudelaire, Stéphane Mallarmé ou encore Maurice Rollinat. D'après Wikipedia **_**le poème raconte l'histoire d'une mystérieuse visite que reçoit le narrateur, qui se lamente sur la mort de son amour, Lenore un corbeau perché en haut de sa porte, répète inlassablement**__**« Jamais plus »**__**. La répétition de ces mots plonge le narrateur dans un désarroi si fort qu'il sombre dans la folie. **_**Disponible en version originale ici **www . heise . de / ix / raven / Literature / Lore / TheRaven . html **supprimez juste les espaces.**

***Hermi-kô*****


	4. Devraient se rencontrer souvent

_Auteur : Tobias Corvinus_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Devraient se rencontrer souvent

* * *

L'heure tournait les évènements s'étaient mis en branle. Tandis que les hommes du Colonel Vanek dévalaient les escaliers et qu'un assassin solitaire escaladait la cage d'ascenseur, Aristide menait Keira Stokes au laboratoire T.A.C. Une longue salle faiblement éclairée par les lumières ambrées au plafond, coupée en deux par un mur fait de verre résistant aux balles. Une petite chambre, à peine assez grande pour un homme adulte, se trouvait être au milieu du mur. Il y avait un petit poste de contrôle près de la chambre et c'est vers là que les deux femmes se dirigèrent. Aristide ne perdit pas une minute, se mettant aussitôt à actionner des interrupteurs, presser des boutons et Dieu seul sait quoi d'autre.

Quoi qu'elle soit en train de faire, cela fonctionnait. La chambre dans la salle prit peu à peu vie. Un vrombissement à peine audible emplit l'espace : comme un pouls lancinant qui palpite et fait tinter les dents du Lieutenant. Des circonvolutions bleutées apparurent sur le tube et puis disparurent. Aristide fit un signe de tête satisfait.

« Euh, je détesterai gâcher votre heure de gloire, mais qu'est-ce que c'est sensé faire ? » Demanda Keira.

« Si tout se passe bien, ça va amplifier ses capacités psychiques. » Répondit Aristide de manière sibylline.

Keira voulait rouler des yeux. Elle avait les pieds sur terre et ne croyait qu'en des choses qu'elle pouvait construire et détruire de ses propres mains. Elle n'avait eu aucun problème pour travailler avec Dark Signal jusqu'à ce quelqu'un tire la carte du paranormal. Toutes ces discussions autour des pouvoirs de l'esprit et des capacités psychiques… pour être franche… Keira pensait que ce n'était qu'un écran de fumée de la part du gouvernement. Le seul pouvoir en lequel Stokes croyait sortait du canon d'une arme à feu, surtout des plus gros calibres. Elle servait avec une escouade de soi-disant _psy_ et jusqu'à ce jour elle avait encore à voir l'un de ses coéquipiers soulever ne serait-ce qu'une cannette par la force de son esprit. _Bien que Keegan semble avoir beaucoup de migraines_, nota-t-elle mentalement.

D'un autre côté, certains d'entre eux, comme Griffin et Beckett par exemple, étaient _vraiment _bons, extrêmement bons si on y réfléchissait bien. Stokes fut tirés de ses pensées par l'arrivée d'un Beckett passablement échevelé. Il n'y eut pratiquement pas de temps pour échanger la moindre parole, Aristide urgeant Beckett d'entrer dans le tube, des interrupteurs furent actionnés et les circonvolutions bleues refirent leur apparition. Le vrombissement atteignit un crescendo…

Taylor menait son équipe de cinq hommes vers la porte qui ouvrait sur le labo T.A.C.

« Verrouillée, » confirma obligeamment Oh-Two.

« Très bien, ruinons les plans d'Aristide, les gars. »

Simon et Mark se placèrent de part et d'autre d'Oh-Two qui plaçait de petites charges sur l'embrasure de la porte. Taylor vérifia que la sureté de sa mitraillette était levée avant de faire signe à Oh-Two. Les experts en démolition finirent de câbler la porte et levèrent trois doigts.

Les soldats d'ATC pressèrent leur tête contre les murs et couvrirent leurs oreilles d'un bras.

Oh-Two actionna le détonateur.

Il y eut une bruyante détonation lorsque la porte se désintégra en milliers de morceaux et qu'une fumée huileuse et épaisse s'engouffra dans le couloir. Simon et Mark avaient déjà passés la porte, tirant à la mitraillette sur tout ce qui bougeait. La première chose qui apparut dans leur champ de vision fut une petite chambre pulsant avec énergie. Un homme au scalp sombre et aux frusques militaires était emprisonné à l'intérieur et les deux mercenaires d'ATC ouvrirent le feu. Les balles s'écrasèrent sans effet contre la surface imperméable de la chambre.

Du verre se brisa et il y eut une nouvelle rafale d'arme à feu lorsqu'un troisième opposant se mit à tirer. Simon tressaillit avant de s'effondrer au sol. L'un des soldats de Delta Force, une femme, était à couvert derrière le poste de contrôle… tout comme Aristide. Jaillissant sporadiquement pour tirer quelques coups supplémentaires, la Lieutenant des Delta Force essayait de descendre les quatre derniers ennemis.

« Daniels, Mark, concentrez les tirs sur le poste ! » Ordonna Taylor, « Oh-Two je veux une frag dedans maintenant ! » _J'aurais Geneviève_

Les deux hommes ripostèrent aux tirs, alternant leurs salves afin de constamment doucher le poste de contrôle. La femme se pencha en avant et braqua le canon au-dessus de sa tête, tirant à l'aveugle dans la pièce. Plusieurs balles s'enfoncèrent dans le bras de Daniels et l'homme cria de douleur.

Puis l'agent des Delta Force recula hors du poste de contrôle, tirant Aristide par le bras et mitraillant avec l'arme calée contre sa hanche.

Oh-Two dégoupilla une grenade et mit son bras en arrière pour la lancer.

« Taylor ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bordel ? » La voix du Colonel Vanek grésilla dans l'écouteur de Taylor.

Taylor ouvrit la bouche… et hurla.

* * *

L'unité 237 entendit le son étouffé de la fusillade. Sifflant de mécontentement, l'assassin s'envola du câble et atterrit souplement sur le rebord étroit de la porte de l'étage. L'assassin fit jaillir la lame à son poignet et l'enfonça dans le mince écart entre les deux pans de la porte. Ceux-ci s'écartèrent difficilement, mais tout de même suffisamment pour qu'il puisse glisser ses mains au travers. Les muscles se tendirent alors que la porte jetait finalement l'éponge et s'ouvrait devant lui. Le Replica Assassin se jeta à travers l'ouverture, rien d'autre qu'une distorsion dans l'air. Le bruit de la fusillade servait de balise, de plus en plus fort alors qu'il se rapprochait du laboratoire. Voyant les portes explosées il fonça le long du couloir. Quatre hommes en habits de combat tiraient sur quelque chose. L'assassin s'abaissa, les bras arqués, préparant déjà l'attaque…

…_L'air devient de la couleur du sang._

L'esprit de l'unité 237 fut submergé par une douleur atroce alors qu'une sauvage énergie psychique incontrôlée envahissait la pièce. La douleur le fit tituber elle fit tomber à genoux la machine à tuer qu'il était. La voix, cette voix qui l'avait réveillé pour la première fois, celle-là même qui jusque-là ne faisait que murmurer dans un coin de son esprit, était en train de se débattre dans sa tête et d'hurler pour que tout le monde l'entende et subisse son courroux.

Un sombre vortex tourbillonnant se forma dans le labo T.A.C. Il se tourna brusquement vers l'esprit de l'unité 237, essayant de tirer tout ce qui l'entourait dans les obscurs méandres de son épicentre. L'assassin frissonna, amorçant un mouvement de recul afin de l'éloigner du tourbillon funeste. Le Replica enfonça ses lames dans le sol du couloir pour pouvoir s'ancrer loin de l'attraction de la voix.

_Les mercenaires d'ATC n'eurent pas cette chance._

Emprisonnés au centre de l'ire de la voix, ils ne pouvaient que mourir. Les armes crépitaient, les voix criaient, ils essayaient tant bien que mal de défier la personnification psychique d'Armageddon.

_Ils échouèrent._

Des vrilles de peau foncée et de pus sanguinolent jaillirent de l'ombre et les écrasèrent dans leurs replis, poussant les soldats au sol, les mettant en lambeaux, les tuant de la façon la plus répugnante possible.

Et juste comme ça, c'était fini. Repus, relaxé, le vide noir s'effondra sur lui-même, laissant la pièce dans un état de carnage insoutenable encore jamais vu. L'unité 237 se remit sur ses pieds, tenant précautionneusement sa tête alors que les derniers restes d'énergie psychique quittaient la salle.

L'unité 237 marcha dans la pièce et fixa le seul survivant de la voix. Le mercenaire des Delta Force regardait droit devant lui d'un air absent, coincé dans un monde que seul lui pouvait voir. Le regard de l'assassin tomba sur le poste d'observation, notant l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Le Replica Assassin sauta par-dessus le rebord de la vitre du poste, atterrissant avec un grincement discret sur le verre de sécurité brisé, l'homme dans la chambre déjà oublié.

* * *

« Allez ! » Stokes jura quand Geneviève trébucha encore une fois. Attrapant la vieille femme par le bras, elle la tira en avant. Les deux partirent dans un couloir, se dirigeant vers un hall qui les amènerait plus près de la sortie. Derrière elles la fusillade faisait comme une mélodie rassurante. Aussi longtemps que les coups de feu résonnaient, Stokes savaient que les gars d'ATC ne les poursuivaient pas.

_Beckett doit leur faire vivre un enfer_, pensa-t-elle. Elles passèrent des portes et se retrouvèrent à l'étage du hall. Des couleurs calmes décoraient la salle et plusieurs lucarnes laissaient entrer la lumière du jour. Ça aurait pu être apaisant s'il n'y avait pas eu de pois écarlates tâchant les murs ou de trous là où les balles s'étaient écrasées. « Ok Aristide, où allons-nous maintenant ? » Demanda Stokes. Elles n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps.

Aristide fit un geste en direction d'une paire d'ascenseurs à l'étage du dessous. « Nous devons aller au dernier niveau, c'est là qu'est l'entrée principale. »

« Le dernier niveau ? Le prenez pas mal, Aristide, mais la seule chose qui est là-haut c'est le ciel. »

La présidente d'Armacham secoua la main d'un air impatient. « Le ciel n'est qu'une illusion, présentement nous nous trouvons six étages sous la surface. »

« Faux ciel, hôpital souterrain, des patients en pleine mutation ainsi que des Opérations Spéciales qui veulent notre peau… c'est vraiment le bordel, Aristide. »

« Votre commentaire est autant non-professionnel que non désiré. Il était nécessaire que votre équipe soit là, nécessaire que je place Beckett dans la Chambre d'Amplification Télékinésique*, et encore une fois nécessaire que je brise nombre de pactes d'Armacham pour vous expliquer tout ça. »

Keira secoua la tête de dégout : « Vous voulez dire que vous avez essayé de couvrir vos fesses et que vous vous en fichez de qui plongera avec vous. »

La réplique de Geneviève fut coupée court par les portes en face qui s'ouvrirent brusquement. Une armada de soldats d'ATC se répandit dans la pièce, ouvrant immédiatement le feu sur les deux femmes. Ignorant le cri de protestation de la plus vieille, Keira attrapa Aristide et la traina derrière un muret alors que balles sifflaient.

« Félicitations, Lieutenant, » cracha Aristide.

« Vous vous foutez de moi : vous croyez que j'y suis pour quelque chose ? » Demanda Stokes éberluée alors qu'elle tirait à l'aveugle au-dessus du muret. _Demi-magasin dans l'arme, trois sup' à la ceinture, merde ça sent pas bon_

« Si vous m'aviez simplement suivi, nous serions déjà dans l'ascenseur et loin d'ici ! »

_Magasin vide, éjecter, recharger, trois sup' à la ceinture_ « Et si vous laissiez tomber tous ces secrets à la noix et me donniez de vraies réponses, peut-être que j'aurais eu _envie_ de vous suivre. » _Quand l'Enfer aura gelé._

« Si j'avais fait ça nous y aurions passé la journée ! » S'exclama Aristide au-dessus des coups de feu, « Le temps nous est compté, Lieutenant ! »

« Vous avez raison, et nous sommes en train de le gâcher. » _La moitié d'un magasin dans l'arme, deux sup' … quatre grenades._ « Quand je vous le dirai, vous vous préparerez à vous réfugier derrière cette table renversée près des ascenseurs ! »

« Etes-vous folle, nous allons être réduites en morceaux ! »

_Ecoute maintenant, critique-moi après, salope._ Mais tout ce que Stokes dit fut : « Juste faites-le ! »

Elle prit en main deux grenades à fragmentation. Elle dégoupilla la première et la tint pour deux éprouvantes secondes. Puis, sans regarder, elle l'envoya par-dessus le muret. Enfin Stokes arma la seconde et l'envoya suivre la première. « Allez-y ! » Hurla-t-elle.

Une seconde.

La première grenade explosa sans danger en plein vol, dégageant une explosion de fumée et de shrapnel qui troubla la vision de tout le monde dans la salle et fit tinter les oreilles de Stokes.

Deux secondes.

Elle se saisit d'Aristide et la poussa vers les ascenseurs.

Trois secondes.

Aristide trébucha dans les escaliers menant aux ascenseurs, les mercenaires d'ATC fonçant à travers la fumée.

Quatre secondes.

Keira éjecta son magasin d'une main, l'autre récupérant l'avant-dernier à sa ceinture.

Cinq secondes.

Les mercenaires d'ATC émergèrent de la fumée et visèrent Aristide alors qu'elle sprintait les derniers mètres qui la séparaient encore de l'ascenseur. Keira mit le magasin en place.

La deuxième grenade à fragmentation explosa juste au beau milieu de l'avancé des Opérations Spéciales. Du liquide écarlate éclaboussa les murs tandis que les hurlements des hommes emplissaient la salle. Keira jaillit au-dessus du muret, prête à cribler de balles ceux restés encore debout et…

Elle plongea alors qu'une boule de feu passait au-dessus de sa tête pour aller s'écraser au sol quelques mètres derrière. L'odeur du napalm lui emplit les narines.

_Merde !_

L'énorme forme d'un Pyro de chez ATC émergea de la fumée : il tenait entre ses mains un Balzer LM10 Canon à Napalm. L'embout du canon luisait avec la chaleur alors qu'il pivota vers la cachette de Stokes et tira de nouveau. Deux orbes de napalm enflammé s'écrasèrent contre le mur en bêton, induisant la Lieutenant à rester à couvert. Pire encore, le bruit d'une multitude de bottes de combat indiquait que les Operations Spéciales étaient revenues en masse pour l'encercler.

* * *

A couvert, Aristide attendait impatiemment que l'ascenseur arrive. _Et zut, si Vanek avait choisi un meilleur moment pour débarquer._ Non pas que ça l'ait vraiment surprise, Vanek était un fauteur de troubles, se montrant toujours lorsqu'elle était sur le point de contenir le problème. Elle ne cessait jamais d'être impressionnée par le manque de tact des gens. Le Conseil d'Administration, le Colonel Vanek, Terry –_pardon… SnakeFist… Mon dieu, quel nom ridicule et juvénile_, Harlan Wade… et la liste continuait. Ces gens ne pouvaient-ils pas voir qu'elle était leur meilleure chance de sauver la compagnie ? Certes elle avait fait deux trois erreurs de … calcul, mais qui n'en avait jamais faites ? Est-ce que c'était de sa faute si Alma avait toujours été active lorsqu'elle avait ordonné la réouverture d'Origin ? Cette tarée avait été morte, _décédée_ depuis 20 ans !

En tout cas, ce n'était absolument pas sa faute si Harlan Wade avait libéré Alma de son Caveau Certains auraient pu appeler ça de la culpabilité pour avoir enfermé sa fille unique dans cet enfer noir, culpabilité pour avoir dès le début détruit la vie de son enfant, mais Geneviève en savait plus. Harlan Wade l'avait fait uniquement par méchanceté pour Aristide. Il avait toujours été jaloux de son succès, et de manière insensée en plus. Il s'était quasiment suicidé juste pour pouvoir tirer vers le bas la carrière d'Aristide !

Non, Aristide savait qu'elle était la seule dans le coin à avoir encore toute sa tête, et bien que r_ien d_e tout ceci n'ait été sa faute, elle allait en prendre la responsabilité et tout réparer. Après tout, elle avait les intérêts d'Armacham Technologies Corporation à cœur, et c'est pour ça qu'ils l'avaient faite présidente.

_Un fait que le Conseil semble avoir oublié._ Une balle perdue heurta la table derrière laquelle elle se tenait : elle tressaillit et rentra un peu plus sa tête. Le Lieutenant Stokes était toujours à l'étage, essayant de retenir les équipes d'assaut d'ATC jusqu'à ce que l'ascenseur arrive.

L'aide du Lieutenant n'avait pas été futile. Elle avait été un atout inestimable pour mettre en marche le plan d'Aristide, bien qu'opposant quelque résistance pour le pion qu'elle était. Toute seule, Aristide n'aurait jamais été capable de convaincre Beckett d'entrer la chambre T.A.C., l'homme n'ayant pas confiance en elle. Toutefois Beckett croyait en son Lieutenant, et si son Lieutenant lui disait d'entrer dans la chambre, alors il serait dans la chambre.

Elle avait été d'une_ inestimable assistance_ comme elle disait_._ Une boule de feu tirée par le Pyro s'écrasa au sol près d'elle et Aristide frissonna. Elle attendra le Lieutenant, mais juste parce qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour se battre à sa place.

Un mouvement à peine perceptible dans la salle enfumée attira son attention. Geneviève fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

Perché au plafond de l'étage supérieur, à côté d'une fausse lucarne, se tenait un Replica Assassin tout de noir vêtu. Un Replica de la première génération vraisemblablement, vu qu'il avait encore des viseurs jaunes, cinq doigts à chaque main et la bouche couverte, mais tout de même un Assassin c'est-à-dire une machine à tuer efficace. Il observait intensément la bataille qui se jouait en-dessous de lui, surveillant tout ce qui se passait à travers le filtre jaune de ses viseurs.

_Pourquoi était-il là ? Les Replica Assassins étaient censés être restés en stase..._

Le Replica Assassin tourna la tête et la fixa dans les yeux. Sa silhouette vacilla et il disparut.

_Evidemment_

C'était évident, franchement, le Conseil d'Administration en avait envoyé un à sa poursuite afin de la faire taire. _Les fous, n'ont-ils pas saisis qu'elle était leur dernière chance ?_

Mais qui le contrôlait ? Les forces Replica devaient être contrôlées par un commandant psychique, et si Fettel était mort, et Alma après Beckett, qui contrôlait…

Le tintement des portes d'ascenseur la tira de ses pensées.

_Inquiète-toi de ça plus tard_

Aristide se rua dans l'ascenseur et pressa le bouton pour le dernier étage, n'attendant même pas le Lieutenant Stokes. C'était dommage pour l'agent des Delta Force, Stokes ayant été très utile, mais elle serait morte avant d'avoir pu atteindre l'ascenseur de toute façon, Aristide était sûre de ça. De plus elle permettait ainsi à Aristide de gagner du temps pour s'échapper.

_Au revoir Lieutenant, _pensa Geneviève alors que les portes se refermaient, _votre sacrifice ne sera pas vain._

* * *

Au-dessus des coups de feu, Stokes entendit l'ascenseur arriver.

C'était le plus beau son au monde.

Le soulagement gagna le Lieutenant alors qu'elle regardait…

Les portes de l'ascenseur se fermer.

« Aristide ! »

La vieille femme était partie avec ce qui devait être _à toutes deux_ leur porte de salut.

Et le Lieutenant Stokes était sur le point d'être encerclée par des meurtriers à la gâchette facile tandis qu'un maniaque pyromane la harcelait. Le Lieutenant n'était pas en mesure de descendre tous les mercenaires d'ATC encore présents. Elle jura contre la trahison d'Aristide et en désespoir de cause essaya encore une fois de faire marcher sa radio. « Sergent Beckett, vous copiez ? »

Des parasites.

_Merde._

Elle essaya de contacter les autres, Griffin, Fox, toute l'équipe, mais le reste de Dark Signal était soit hors ligne soit mort, ce qui lui laissait uniquement la possibilité de battre en retraite. Si Stokes pouvait arriver jusqu'à l'ascenseur, si l'ascenseur ne mettait pas trop de temps à arriver, si ATC n'avait pas fait quelque chose d'aussi intelligent que de le bloquer _–ça faisait déjà trois Si : Beaucoup trop, _pensa-t-elle.

Mais Keira n'avait pas le choix La seule chose dont elle était sûre c'était que si elle restait ici, elle était cuite. Elle arma ses deux dernières grenades. _Je vous ai eu une fois…_

Il y eut une légère accalmie lorsque les soldats durent recharger leurs armes.

Elle balança les grenades dans deux directions différentes, notamment vers les Opérations Spéciales qui tentaient de la prendre en tenaille.

_Honte à moi._

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, les soldats se mirent en sécurité alors que les explosifs roulaient au sol. Keira se retourna et se jeta dans les escaliers, mettant ses bras autour de sa tête pour éviter de se faire mal dans la descente.

Les grenades explosèrent et des hommes hurlèrent de douleur. Le Pyro s'avança et commença à tirer sur le Lieutenant. Un, deux, trois projectiles incandescents descendirent sur elle, mais le Pyro n'avait pas rechargé depuis un moment.

_Je vous ai eu deux fois…_

Le Canon à Napalm était vide et le Pyro jura alors qu'il cherchait un nouveau réservoir. Les projectiles déjà en l'air s'écrasèrent de plus en plus près, le dernier s'aplatissant à juste quelques millimètres d'elle, si proche qu'elle sentit la chaleur attaquer sa peau. Finalement Stokes parvint au bas des marches.

_Pas le temps de souffler._

Elle visa et fit une glissade sur le ventre jusqu'à la protection apportée par la table renversée, alors qu'elle était endolorie, rompue mais toujours en vie, du moins pour le moment.

_Honte à vous._

Stokes écrasa le bouton de l'ascenseur alors qu'elle revenait à couvert avant que les mercenaires ne reprennent pleinement leurs esprits et leur progression vers elle. C'est alors que Stokes réalisa la grosse faille dans son plan de malade. _Une table en bois n'était pas aussi résistante que du bêton…_

Une nouvelle volée de napalm décrivit un arc de cercle depuis l'étage et s'écrasa contre la protection de Stokes.

…_et contrairement au bêton, ça brûlait._

_Merde._

Une langue de feu lécha goulûment le bois et une odeur de brûlé se dégagea bientôt. De plus, elle était au beau milieu d'une fumée noirâtre qui empoissonnait son oxygène. Soit elle restait là à suffoquer et/ou brûler vivante, soit elle détalait vers l'ascenseur et se faisait trouer la peau par ATC.

L'ascenseur n'arriverait jamais à temps.

Elle essaya encore une fois sa radio, doutant qu'elle puisse marcher mais ne pouvant pas se résoudre à baisser les bras. « Tops ! Beckett ! Que quelqu'un me réponde ! »

Seulement des parasites lui firent écho.

Alors que la situation était désespérée, que les flammes l'encerclaient et qu'une équipe d'ATC guettait toute tentative d'évasion, un curieux calme descendit sur elle.

Elle allait mourir… mais elle n'allait pas se laisser faire.

Stokes jeta un coup d'œil au nombre de balles restantes dans son chargeur et décida de l'éjecter. Aussi paisiblement que si elle allait faire une promenade sur la plage, le Lieutenant inséra son tout dernier chargeur dans sa mitraillette.

_Très bien, voyons combien de bâtards je peux avoir avec 50 cartouches._

Seule, le Lieutenant Keira Stokes se préparait à faire vivre un enfer à ses ennemis, lorsqu'émana de la radio un bourdonnement électronique, une sorte de bug qui semblait familier.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Wow, c'est le plus long chapitre à ce jour. Merci pour tous les commentaires, les gars, et pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas le titre de ce chapitre, lisez celui d'avant aussi. Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à commenter et à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**Note de la traductrice : Ce chapitre était long, effectivement, mais vraiment stimulant. Keira sait se battre et ça se voit. J'ai tenté de retranscrire les détails des batailles aussi précisément que possible mais si l'une des phrases vous parait bizarre n'hésitez pas à me contacter. Le combat n'est pas fini, la suite arrivera dans quelque temps sur vos écrans^^ En attendant, bonne lecture ! *Hermi-kô*****

***Chambre d'Amplification Télékinesique : Telesthetic Attunement Chamber**


	5. Qui a amené une lame à une fusillade ?

_Auteur : Tobias Corvinus_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Qui a amené une lame à une fusillade ?

* * *

L'unité 237 adhérait aisément au plafond tandis qu'elle étudiait le combat qui faisait rage un étage sous elle. Quinze mercenaires d'ATC, trois escouades… contre une Lieutenant Delta Force.

Le Replica Assassin était aimablement surpris par ce dont elle était capable : Elle avait beau être démunie d'une armure renforcée, de réflexes surdéveloppés, ou même d'une force décuplée, mais …

_Elle était bonne._

Il la regarda avec délectation lancer deux petits cylindres de métal, semblables par la forme à celui qu'il avait eu en main dans le couloir sombre. L'une des grenades explosa plutôt fortement en plein air, son viseur se polarisant automatiquement et ses senseurs auditifs s'occultant aussitôt afin que ses yeux et ses oreilles soient protégés de l'afflux agressif de lumière et de son. Il capta du mouvement du coin de l'œil et regarda la femelle en houspiller une autre dans les escaliers.

Il se dévissa la tête pour pouvoir mieux voir la forme mouvante. Elle était similaire au Lieutenant mais pas tellement. Elles avaient la même structure primaire sauf qu'à part ça elles étaient totalement dissociables. En fait, l'idée même qu'elles puissent être apparentées dégoûtait l'assassin. La Lieutenant était une battante, une tueuse, elle était rusée dans ses tactiques et étrange dans ses raisonnements.

_Il n'avait toujours pas saisi pourquoi elle l'avait laissé en vie._

L'autre… était comme les frêles sacs à viande dans leur blouse blanches ses premières victimes.

_Dotées d'une impression erronée de supériorité qui opposait bien peu de résistance face à des lames en acier trempé._

Ses caractéristiques physiques étaient également déplaisantes. Des cheveux couleur de boue, une peau ridée, un costume tâché… mais c'étaient surtout ses yeux qui avaient attirés l'attention de l'unité 237.

Ils étaient de la même couleur de boue que ses cheveux : ça lui rappelait une photo d'œil de serpent. Suspicieux, tressaillant en tous sens, comme si elle calculait, croquant les nombres, planifiant où et combien de fois poignarder quelqu'un dans le dos. Il y avait cependant quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui lui faisait dresser les poils sur la nuque. L'assassin n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre le concept de l'instabilité mentale, toutefois il savait que pour une obscure raison, cette femelle était aussi un danger… une grenade prête à exploser au moment où vous vous y attendrez le moins.

_Il avait décidé tôt qu'il appréciait le Lieutenant bien plus que la vieille, mais cette dernière lui rappelait… quoi ?_

Frustré, l'assassin retira une main du plafond et se gratta la tête avec, essayant de se souvenir. C'était comme essayer de retenir du sang entre ses doigts : Il glissait dans les fentes en ne laissant que des trainées alléchantes.

_La connaissait-il ? Voyons, il n'avait été en éveil que depuis 24 heur…_

La vieille pie accroupie à côté des ascenseurs leva les yeux sur lui.

Ennuyée, l'unité 237 activa son manteau, se dissimulant à l'œil nu avec seulement un scintillement dans l'air il n'aimait pas qu'on le fixe.

_Surtout si c'était la vieille._

Une boule de feu décrivant un arc sous lui tira l'assassin de ses pensées. Les poils de son cou se hérissèrent alors qu'il apercevait un _gros_ soldat d'ATC avec un canon à napalm venir fourrager dans la fumée. L'unité 237 aimait tuer, mais les pyromanes étaient les plus ardues des proies. Leur épaisse armure était résistante à ses lames, ne laissant que de fins espaces aux jointures et au cou. En plus du Balzer, le Pyro se trimballait aussi avec un couteau de combat et quatre vieilles grenades incendiaires modèle R2 avec des anneaux de sécurité et non pas des modèles R3 avec des goujons d'armement. De plus, et l'Assassin l'avait réalisé rapidement après avoir attaqué son tout premier, ce canon à napalm dont ils se servaient faisait de méchantes brûlures. Le Pyro d'ATC avait prestement mit le feu à la moitié de la salle, le napalm enflammé rongeant murs et sol, et au travers du crépitement des flammes et des balles l'unité 237 pouvait entendre l'ascenseur ouvrir ses portes et puis…

« Aristide ! »

_De nouveau ! Il connaissait la vieille chouette, il connaissait son nom, Geneviève Aristide, mais pourquoi lui était-elle si familière et pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à rassembler ses pensées à son sujet ?_

Alors que l'assassin se battait avec sa perte de mémoire, les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent. Il était si près de la réponse, il pouvait le sentir. Il fut à peine conscient de l'explosion des grenades, du bref silence lorsque les ennemis reprirent leur souffle pour recharger. Finalement il remarqua la Lieutenant coincée derrière une table en feu alors que le commando de chez ATC se préparait à l'abattre.

Ils étaient sur le point de la tuer.

Avec reluctance, l'Assassin laissa partir les souvenirs qu'il avait eu tant de mal à rassembler. Puis il tourna son attention sur le combat.

Les grenades du Lieutenant avaient beau avoir atteints les premières escouades d'ATC, les renforts et le Pyro lui en faisaient toujours voir de toutes les couleurs. Il y avait onze hommes dispersés sur tout l'étage, attendant mitraillette au poing que la fumée fasse sortir la femme de sa cachette, et un Pyro prêt à tout brûler. Toute leur attention était fixée sur la fumée noire tourbillonnante provenant de la table renversée.

L'unité 237 traversa à toute vitesse le plafond jusqu'à se retrouver au-dessus de cinq soldats se trouvant à la gauche du Pyro.

Puis il se laissa tomber.

L'assassin fit une chute discrète de six mètres, ses bottes invisibles pointées telles un missile vers la tête d'un infortuné mercenaire.

* * *

Le Sergent Ezra attendait impatiemment que la femme se montre. Une fois que Shaw avait mis le feu à sa protection, Ezra s'était attendue à ce qu'elle sorte en tirant à tout va. Il avait pris le commandement après que le Lieutenant Kale se fut trouvé un peu trop près d'une des grenades et il avait depuis ordonné à ses hommes de former une ligne de tir. Désormais il ne fallait plus qu'attendre que la Delta Force ne sorte en chancelant de la fumée afin qu'ils l'envoient manger les pissenlits par la racine. La sueur perlait au-dessus des lèvres de ses hommes, et pas seulement à cause des nerfs. Le napalm que Shaw avait balancé un peu partout rendait l'air vibrant de chaleur et de fumée noirâtre.

« Jésus, elle doit être sûrement en train de rôtir, » murmura l'un des nouveaux.

Ezra leva les yeux au ciel : cela faisait tout juste quinze secondes que le napalm s'était attaqué à la table. Donnez-lui en encore dix et _là _elle commencera à être croustillante. Cependant, il ne souhaitait pas attendre plus longtemps que nécessaire : « Veck, tu veux accélérer les choses ? »

Le soldat tout au bout de la ligne fit un rictus avant de se saisir d'une grenade à fragmentation. Après la dévastation causée par les explosifs de la salope des Delta Force, il semblait équitable de lui donner le coup de grâce à l'aide d'une grenade bien envoyée. Il l'arma, mit son bras en arrière pour la lancer…

_Crunch !_

Veck s'écroula au sol la nuque brisée, tué en un instant par quelque chose qui était… tombé.

Ezra regarda dans un instant de silence stupéfait le flou d'un homme se lever du cadavre de Veck. Deux cercles jaunes prirent vie un instant, observant quelque chose par-terre.

Ezra suivit le regard jaunâtre pour voir la main de Veck… tenant toujours une grenade armée. La compréhension tomba sur le groupe et sur un juron tonitruant Ezra plongea à couvert.

La grenade explosa.

Adams et Greg furent tués instantanément, déchiquetés par le shrapnel. David prit un long fragment de métal dans la jambe et s'écroula de douleur. Un autre fragment vola vers Shaw, pour simplement ricocher sur la lourde armure.

Le nuage causé par l'explosion se dispersa et les hommes commencèrent à regarder autour d'eux pour tenter de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

« C'était quoi ce bordel ? » Demanda quelqu'un.

Ezra savait de quoi il parlait. « Un Replica Assassin ! » Aboya-t-il, « restez sur vos gard… »

Il y eut une pétarade et Mitchell bascula par-dessus la rambarde de l'escalier. La Delta Force était sortie de la fumée, tirant à tout va. Les mercenaires d'ATC répliquèrent avec une pluie de plomb assourdissante, forçant la femme à se mettre à couvert derrière un pilier de bêton.

Cette gonzesse commençait sérieusement à emmerder Ezra.

« Nom de Dieu ! Shaw, accule-la, Blaire, abats cette salope ! » Le Pyro grogna alors qu'il levait son Balzer et ouvrait le feu. Des orbes de napalm éclaboussèrent les deux côtés du pilier et la femme se baissa, incapable de riposter pour le moment.

C'est alors que Blaire gargouilla lorsqu'une lame taillada un sourire dentelé dans sa gorge. Du sang de l'artère ouverte peigna l'air et révéla la forme de l'assassin. Les hommes crièrent et visèrent la machine à tuer au milieu d'eux tandis qu'Ezra leur hurlait _Ne tirez pas ! Ne tirez pas, merde !_

Ils tirèrent quand même.

Et comme le Sergent l'avait prévu, l'agile tueur s'écarta des lignes de tir avant d'être atteint et les seules cibles qu'atteignirent les soldats furent eux-mêmes.

Trois mercenaires d'ATC supplémentaires s'effondrèrent, troués de balles de petit calibre, et Ezra jurait aussi vite qu'il respirait.

Et c'est ainsi, en quelques instants, que de onze hommes il ne resta plus qu'Ezra, Shaw et David, tenant toujours sa jambe ensanglantée, à trois mètres des deux autres.

Le mercenaire blessé regarda les yeux exorbités le carnage autour de lui. Il réalisa subitement ce qui l'attendait. Il tendit une main vers Ezra, comme un noyé vers sa planche de salut et dit : « Serg… »

Une étincelle de mouvement et sa main tomba sur le sol. Du sang coula.

« Merde. » Grogna Ezra, se mettant dos-à-dos avec Shaw. Il tint fortement la mitraillette dans ses mains, comme une sorte de talisman qu'il pourrait utiliser pour éloigner la Mort.

Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient entendre c'était le crépitement du feu. Et puis l'assassin se rendit visible pour un bref instant, sa tenue noire éclairée par les flammes.

« Je t'ai, enfoiré ! » Rugit Shaw alors qu'il balançait une dose de napalm. L'Assassin traversa la salle en courant et le canon tira encore et encore et …

Le Balzer était vide.

L'Assassin disparu.

« Et merde ! » Jura Shaw alors que de sa main gantée il attrapa le dernier réservoir. « Ezra, couvre-moi ! »

Ezra ne répondit pas.

Le Pyro rechargea le Balzer et se retourna.

Le Sergent Ezra était au sol, un X sanglant gravé dans sa gorge et son talisman inutile toujours fermement serré entre ses doigts.

Il y eut un murmure de mouvement derrière lui, une sensation fantomatique comme quelqu'un l'effleurant.

Shaw tourna les talons, juste à temps pour voir l'Assassin se tenir juste en face de lui. Il poussa un cri et recula de quelques pas, levant le Blazer pour rôtir celui qui le regardait dans le blanc des yeux.

L'Assassin ne bougeait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends, bordel ? » S'exclamât-t-il.

En réponse l'Assassin leva une main et agita ses doigts. Quatre anneaux de métal furent réfléchis par les flammes… les anneaux de sureté des grenades incendiaires qui étaient dans la ceinture à munitions du Pyro.

_Merde._

L'Assassin sauta pour se mettre à l'abri et les grenades implosèrent. L'onde de choc fit tomber l'homme à genoux et recouvrit son armure de langues de feu.

* * *

L'armure ignifugée du Pyro avait été fissuré par les grenades et l'unité 237 regardait plaisamment sa dernière victime en date se contorsionner et hurler au sol tandis que des flammes affamées s'attaquaient à sa chair. Le tumulte et les flammes étaient réfléchis dans les lueurs diffuses des viseurs de l'Assassin. Du mouvement sur sa droite lui fit tourner la tête. Le Lieutenant émergea de la fumée, sa figure marquée par la suie et tout son être sentant le roussi. Elle grimaça à l'homme blessé agonisant au sol. L'unité 237 la regarda avec curiosité lorsqu'elle marcha jusqu'au Pyro mortellement touché et débrida son arme.

Trois coups de feu résonnèrent et les râles du mercenaire cessèrent.

Elle avait tué proprement un homme blessé à mort et laissé un Replica Assassin incapacité momentanément en vie. L'unité 237 n'avait toujours pas de nom pour un concept si singulier. C'était comme un Replica qui poserait son fusil à terme et marcherait en direction des lignes de tir. C'était stupide, imprudent et en même temps … fascinant.

La femme se tourna vers lui. De méfiants yeux bleus fixant d'impassibles viseurs jaunes. Son arme était pointée dans sa direction, mais jusqu'à maintenant elle n'avait pas commencé à lui tirer dessus.

L'unité 237 ne savait pas si cela le désappointait ou non.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es, bon sang ? » Demanda-t-elle enfin.

L'Assassin prit un moment pour y penser. C'était une arme, un outil, créé par les Hommes pour tuer les Hommes. Toutefois il était un outil unique, un outil qui s'activait de lui-même. _Qu'est-ce que tu es ?_

Il ne savait pas.

La femme continua de le fixer, attendant une réponse qui ne pouvait pas être formulée. Une impasse inconfortable se forma. Elle, se demandant si elle était physiquement assez rapide pour appuyer sur la détente de son arme s'il décidait que sa gorge avait besoin de trou d'aération et lui, essayant de trouver un moyen d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

Le Replica fit un bruit électronique irrité. Keira resserra son doigt sur la détente.

_Trop proche, tu es bien trop proche Stokes_

L'entrainement lui intimait de s'écarter lentement, afin d'être hors de portée de cette vitesse inhumaine et de ces lames aiguisées. Mais Stokes était têtue aussi et ses tripes lui disait qu'il était une sorte de super-soldat et qu'elle serait damnée si elle était la première à se détourner.

L'Assassin leva alors doucement un bras et pointa sa lame vers elle, la lueur du feu dans la pièce se reflétant sur le métal couleur rubis.

Stokes loucha sur le sang salissant l'arme et puis son regard se porta sur lui, prête à tirer.

_Shick !_

La lame disparut dans sa gaine.

Le Replica fit un pas en arrière.

_Ding !_

Stokes jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. La vue de ces portes grandes ouvertes était presque divine. Stokes regarda encore une fois son interlocuteur.

Il avait disparu.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Désolée pour l'attente, mais l'école a pris beaucoup de place dans mon emploi du temps récemment… ainsi que la Xbox (ce n'est pas une addiction, je peux m'arrêter quand je veux :P). Et pour ceux qui se le demandent, la R2 n'est pas une grenade dans F.E.A.R. Cependant, comme la R3 n'a pas d'anneau de sureté, j'ai tiré la licence artistique afin de créé un modèle archaïque qui en aurait. Comme toujours, merci de commenter et de me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**Note de la traductrice : Une petite pause au milieu des HiruMamo. Mais il y en a d'autres de chapitres ! Du côté des nouveaux fandoms, je suis devenue récemment accro à Dead Space. Même si tout mon amour va à l'univers de F.E.A.R. ! J'ai presque honte de tuer les Assassins maintenant, je veux faire ma Stokes et juste m'enfuir ! Enfin bon, traduire me permettant de faire des pauses par rapport à l'université, attendez-vous à plein d'uploads ce mois-ci. Je suis ouverte aux commentaires et corrections, sachant que mes fics sur F.E.A.R. ne sont pas vérifiées par mes bêtas, uniquement par moi. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	6. Intervalle 1 : J'espionne du rouge

_Auteur : Tobias Corvinus_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

J'espionne du rouge

* * *

L'ascenseur monta doucement à travers les étages, ce que remerciait Stokes. Elle avait couru à en perdre haleine pendant les dernières douze heures, son corps était couvert de bleus et elle puait la fumée.

Et elle en avait marre de sauter sur des ombres. Le lieutenant se massa le crâne avec la paume de sa main : penser à l'homme invisible était suffisant pour lui coller une migraine. Elle ne savait pas comment le prendre. Il lui avait sauvé les fesses lorsque ce taré lui avait sauté à la gorge et avec les gars d'ATC dans le hall. Il avait aussi essayé de la tuer la première fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés… non ?

_Ben il n'avait pas fait grand-chose … pour le moment_. Si ce n'est lui foutre une trouille monstre.

_Si tu le prenais pour une menace, pourquoi l'avoir laissé en vie alors ?_

_Tais-toi._ Stokes détestait se disputer avec elle-même, elle ne gagnait jamais. Il aurait pu la tuer, entrainement de Delta Force ou non. A la place il avait rangé son arme, comme s'il réclamait une trêve ?

_Ou alors ça pourrait être autre chose, il te garde juste pour plus tard…_

_Génial, donc soit c'était un monstre sadique qui la harcelait soit c'était une sorte d'ange gardien… soit les deux._

Sa radio crépita, la tirant de son débat mental. L'ID de celui qui l'appelait était celle de Griffins.

« Lieutenant, je me demandais si vous aviez besoin d'un sac mortuaire. » De l'humour de cimetière.

« Oh ce n'est pas franchement spirituel ! »

Griffins pouffa de rire. « L'un des privilèges d'être chef, c'est de faire des blagues à deux balles et de lâcher des mauvaises nouvelles. »

« Défoulez-vous, chef ! »

« J'ai dégoté des cadavres d'ATC. L'un d'entre eux détenait ce qui ressemblait fort à un plan de démolition de l'hôpital. »

Un nœud se forma dans son ventre. Des expériences psychotiques des laboratoires ATC, des hommes invisibles qui essayaient ou non de la tuer et désormais un bâtiment qui était sur le point de s'écrouler.

Parfois Stokes détestait son boulot.

« Ce n'est qu'un vœu pieux mais est-ce qu'il y aurait une indication de temps avant la détonation ? »

« Non, mais à en juger par tout le bordel que j'ai vu, ça ne va pas tarder. Armacham est pressé d'enterrer toute cette merde. »

« Ça ne m'étonne pas, ce que j'ai vu dépasse de loin l'op de Beyrouth. » Avant ça, Beyrouth avait été sa définition d'un merdier total, mais maintenant ça ressemblait plutôt à une promenade de santé.

« Et pour Aristide ? »

« Je l'ai perdue, retrouvée, et perdue de nouveau. Je pense qu'elle est au dernier étage de l'hôpital et je m'y dirige en ce moment-même. »

« Des nouvelles de Beckett ? »

« La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était au labo T.A.C., mais ma radio part en pommade alors je ne peux pas le contacter, ni lui ni les autres. »

« D'accord, va au dernier étage et ouvre l'œil pour Jankowski et Fox. J'ai croisé Fox tout à l'heure et il agissait bizarrement. »

« Le vieux craque après tout ? »

« Dieu j'espère pas, il a une famille en charge. Il parlait d'avoir vu une fille, un truc à propos de gosses… écoute, juste garde l'œil ouvert pour lui et Aristide. »

« Compris, chef. Est-ce que je dois mettre les bouchées doubles pour la récupérer ? »

« Si tu peux la trouver c'est déjà bien, mais avec tout ce bordel, contente-toi d'atteindre le sommet, OK ? »

« Oui chef. »

« Très bien, on se voit à la surface. »

_OK, atteindre le dernier étage, essayer de récupérer Fox, ouvrir l'œil pour Aristide… et un autre pour mon invisible poursuiv…_

L'ascenseur trembla, les lampes clignotèrent. Stokes prit un air renfrogné et resserra sa prise sur sa mitraillette, n'étant pas vraiment d'humeur. Les portes s'ouvrirent en grinçant et Stokes pointa son arme sur… rien. Elle se tenait devant un long couloir. Plusieurs portes parsemaient les murs, amenant dans d'autres salles. Les lampes étaient cassées à certains endroits, dans d'autres, elles clignotaient faiblement, illuminant brièvement le sang éclaboussant les murs avant de replonger la scène dans une obscurité angoissante.

Et c'est alors qu'elle la vit.

Une piste d'empreintes de pied ensanglantées, partant de l'ascenseur pour s'enfoncer dans le couloir sombre. Sauf que ce n'étaient pas de larges empreintes de bottes de combat auxquelles elle aurait pu s'attendre : c'étaient de délicates impressions de pieds d'adolescents, avec cinq orteils à chaque fois, comme ceux d'une fillette.

Un frisson glacé lui descendit dans le dos alors qu'elle avait subitement la chair de poule.

_Prends-toi en main_, lui intima son esprit, _il y a une fillette qui ère dans le coin, elle saigne, elle a sans doute très peur, là maintenant tu es sa meilleure chance pour qu'elle s'en sorte_. _Alors prends ton courage à deux mains et bouge-toi de fouiller ce satané couloir._

Elle fit la grimace et alluma sa lampe torche. Le faisceau apparut, clignota et puis mourut. Elle avait dû être atteinte dans la fusillade du hall ou alors les piles étaient mortes. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de quitter la sureté de l'ascenseur brillamment éclairée mais mince, elle avait du boulot, elle était une Delta Force hautement entrainée, l'une des soldats les plus élitaires au monde et il y avait une fillette paumée dans cet endroit damné. Elle n'allait pas laisser un putain de couloir et ses nerfs lui dictaient sa vie.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de l'ascenseur ses mains ne tremblaient pas sur l'arme et ses sens étaient aux aguets. Les portes derrière elle se refermèrent, la tâche de lumière provenant de la boite en métal disparaissant graduellement.

« Bon, ça y est, c'est à toi de jouer, Keira, » murmura-t-elle. _Et maintenant je parle toute seule … j'ai vraiment besoin de prendre des vacances._

Elle s'avança dans l'obscurité à peine percée à jour par le clignotement des lampes, s'arrêtant pour vérifier chaque porte. Elles étaient toutes verrouillées ou bloquées par des barricades de chaises et de bureau montées à la va-vite, mais à chaque fois le décor était le même par la vitre. Des silhouettes affaissées au sol, parfois en deux ou trois morceaux, trempant dans une flaque de liquide sombre. Brusquement Stokes était contente que sa lampe torche ne marche pas, elle ne voulait vraiment pas mieux voir à l'intérieur de ces pièces.

Pourtant avec chaque pas qu'elle prenait, son malaise grandissait. C'étaient de petites choses, le genre dont on riait au fond de son canapé chez soi la lumière allumée. Le vrombissement des néons alors qu'ils s'éteignaient et se rallumaient, prenant des instantanés du sang et des trous de balle, la feinte odeur du liquide écarlate qui couvrait le sol, le sentiment que quelque chose l'observait. Il y avait une lampe un peu plus loin dans le couloir, là où il en croisait un autre. Au-delà du crissement de ses bottes, elle commença à entendre quelque chose. C'était juste à peine audible mais elle pensait percevoir … de la musique.

Une mélodie entêtante, du genre qui émanait des vieilles boites à musique, lui rappelant le dernier jour de l'été lorsque quelque chose de magnifique arrivait à son terme.

« Hé ! » Appela-t-elle. Quelque chose passa en coup de vent devant la lampe éclairant sinistrement les murs et Stokes accéléra le pas. « Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Elle atteignit le coin du couloir et se tourna vers la lumière.

_Jesus Christ…_

Une mare de sang, une véritable putain de mare de sang inondait l'étage. Il y avait deux … corps au bien milieu de cette macabre mare. Deux squelettes noirâtres, aux os à moitié fondus par une chaleur démentielle. Des bouts de peau calcinée s'accrochaient toujours aux restes humains et les bouches des squelettes étaient ouvertes dans un cri d'agonie. L'un d'eux avait toujours ses mains osseuses sur un Seegert. Quoi qui les ait tué les avait attaqué avant qu'ils n'aient pu tirer une slave … elle regarda les murs … et ça avait même eu le temps de refaire la déco. Des gribouillis hargneux d'un rouge sanglant couvraient le plâtre : ces gribouillages avaient quelque chose de spécial, comme une uniformité dans tout ce bazar.

Elle se rapprocha.

Des mots, les trainées de sang étaient des mots. Une seule phrase répétait encore et encore.

_Voyez-vous ce que je vois ?_

* * *

L'unité 237 n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau… de si inspirateur. Le sang aspergeant les murs était du Picasso et il était connaisseur d'art. Les os morts et la chair fondue étaient soigneusement arrangés telle une sculpture de destruction, les balles et les trainées sanglantes formaient d'intrigants tableaux sur le canevas du mur. Le tout ressemblait à un collage de Mort.

Il fut arraché à sa songerie intérieure par le bruit de l'ascenseur qui ouvrait ses portes. Des bruits de pas familiers s'avancèrent sur la moquette détrempée. L'assassin pencha la tête… et puis il sourit sous son masque. D'un preste bond il sauta sans effort de la mare de sang au plafond de la pièce. Il baragouina quelque chose et puis son manteau s'actionna, le faisant disparaitre.

Une seconde plus tard, le Lieutenant entra dans son champ de vision. Ses yeux bleu pervenche s'écarquillèrent sous le choc, elle s'arrêta pour fixer le carnage. L'unité 237 se demanda si elle ressentait les mêmes choses que lui, si elle était ébahie devant cet étalage de pouvoir meurtrier. Le Lieutenant frissonna : elle porta une main à sa bouche afin de réprimer une vague de nausée et de dégout.

Visiblement, elle ne pouvait pas apprécier le fin du fin.

Et puis l'unité 237 se raidit alors qu'un tentacule d'énergie psychique frôlait son esprit. Plusieurs tentacules grouillaient désormais, l'ignorant, se concentrant progressivement sur le Lieutenant. La Voix, elle était là. Le Lieutenant devait s'enfuir, mais une fois de plus elle se tenait là, totalement inconsciente de sa mort imminente.

* * *

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Peut-être que c'était juste le dérangeant bordel dans la pièce, mais Stokes avait l'impression que quelqu'un faisait des claquettes sur sa tombe. L'odeur du sang était omniprésente et il y avait … de la musique ? Cette mélodie glauque était de retour, fredonnée dans le fond de son esprit comme une chanson qu'on n'arriverait pas à se sortir de la tête. Elle se retourna et derrière elle entendit un doux rire enfantin. Keira leva son arme …

… et visa dans le vide. Elle fit volteface et vit une fillette dans une robe rouge dépenaillée, le visage couvert par de longs cheveux d'ébène, se tenant à un mètre d'elle. Après ça, tout parti officiellement en pommade. Elle devait halluciner ou un truc du genre, peut-être même avoir perdu connaissance, bref il s'était passé quelque chose pour expliquer ce qui venait de se passer. Parce que brusquement Stokes était de retour dans le hall. De la fumée emplissait l'air, les balles sifflaient et l'ascenseur n'était plus là, et aussitôt, Keira Stokes était en feu. Des flammes hargneuses mordaient sa chair, détruisant ses habits, la douleur était insoutenable. Elle ouvrit la bouche et poussa un cri, les flammes entrant dans son être.

_C'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas arriver !_

Mais la chair noirâtre sur son corps semblait réelle. Elle s'affaissa au sol, quelqu'un chantait, une douce voix murmurant une comptine d'enfant.

_A la ronde, jolie ronde_

La douleur était infernale. La tête de Stokes se tourna sur le côté.

_Des bouquets plein la poche_

La fillette qu'elle avait vue se tenait toujours auprès d'elle. Stokes leva faiblement une main déformée par le feu.

_Cendres, cendres_

« …A l'aide… »

_Nous tombons t…_

_Couché ! _Le dernier mot appartenait à une autre voix. La fillette regarda avec curiosité en l'air lorsque l'homme de noir vêtu sauta à travers les flammes. Une lame jaillit de son poignet gauche, l'acier poli étincelant à la lueur du feu. La fillette n'essaya pas de l'esquiver. La lame plongea profondément dans sa gorge et remonta en une coupure sauvage qui aurait dû lui couper la tête. La fillette se désintégra en cendres qui s'envolèrent dans le vent. L'assassin se retourna vers Stokes, ses viseurs jaunes scrutant les prunelles bleues, et des mots se répercutèrent dans sa tête.

_Debout !_

* * *

Les yeux de Keira s'ouvrirent. Elle était allongée sur le dos dans quelque chose de tiède. Elle était revenue dans la salle près de l'ascenseur. _C'était quoi ce bordel ?_

Avec crainte, elle approcha sa main de sa figure… et soupira de soulagement à la vue d'une peau saine et pas brûlée.

_Un rêve, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Ce n'était pas réel, mais bon sang ça en donnait l'impression… putain je dois prendre des vacances._

Et c'est alors qu'elle réalisa qu'elle baignait dans le sang de quelqu'un. Elle se mit à genoux, essayant de ne pas vomir, et découvrit son mystérieux poursuiveur. L'homme habillé de noir était écroulé inerte sur le sol ensanglanté. Ses viseurs fixaient sans le voir le plafond.

Enfin Keira remarqua quelque chose qui lui envoya des frissons glacés dans tout le corps.

La main gauche de l'homme était tendue, son gant bien en vue afin qu'elle voit. La lame à son poignet… n'était plus rien qu'un morceau de métal fondu.

Doucement, dans un coin de son esprit, une fillette ria.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Désolé pour la longue attente pour ce chapitre. Je suis actuellement en train de me battre contre le sommeil pour finir ce chapitre … alors s'il y a la moindre faute d'orthographe, de grammaire ou quoi, c'est sans doute pour ça.**

**Aussi, j'aimerais expliquer quelque chose. Le F.E.A.R. wiki dit que Stokes n'a jamais vu Alma, et c'est également lourdement appuyé dans le jeu. Toutefois je trouve que si Stokes n'a jamais eu affaire avec l'étrange-fillette-qui-a-juste-besoin-d'un-câlin, l'histoire serait trop facile. En plus il y a un problème avec cette idée que Stokes ne peut pas voir Alma : Si des Delta Force lambda (les gars en tee-shirt rouges dans F.E.A.R.) peuvent être tout le temps carbonisés par la force de l'esprit, alors je pense que Stokes peut au moins apercevoir Alma. Ok, maintenant je sais que je divague donc bonne nuit/journée, j'espère que vous aimerez et merci de commenter.**

**Note de la traductrice : Normalement, Alma ne chante pas. Mais c'est dans la tête de Stokes que ça se passe et c'est une très vieille comptine anglophone. La traduction française dont je me suis servie se trouve sur cette page : **www . mamalisa /?t = hfs&p = 1456 **et pour ceux qui n'ont pas le temps d'aller voir, voici les paroles d'Alma dans la version originale de ce chapitre **

_**Ring around the rosy**_

_**Pockets full of posies**_

_**Ashes, ashes**_

_**They all fall- **_

_**.**_

**Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	7. Intervalle 1 : Effleurer la folie

_Auteur : Tobias Corvinus_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Effleurer la folie

* * *

« Argh. »

« M'en parle pas. »

« Une grenade à fragmentation, peut-être ? »

L'autre soldat secoua la tête : « Pas de trace d'explosifs, et puis, où est tout le bordel ? Je peux te garantir qu'avec la quantité d'explosifs qu'ils fourrent dans un de ces trucs, il devrait y avoir des bouts de cadavre partout, pas qu'un squelette. »

Il y eut le pas lourd de bottes de combat et un troisième homme apparu, un avec le chevron de Sergent piqué sur sa veste : « C'est quoi ce ralentissement, mesdames ? Vous avez jamais vu un ca… » Il réalisa soudain ce qu'ils regardaient : « …merde. »

« Pauvre type, » déclara l'autre philosophiquement.

Il y avait du sang partout dans le couloir, inondant le carrelage, éclaboussant les murs, gouttant du plafond. Sauf que ce n'était pas exactement du sang le sang n'avait pas la consistance de la gelée, n'avait pas des morceaux noirs qui trempaient dedans et n'était pas suffisamment épais pour qu'un squelette carbonisé dérive doucement dessus.

« L'un des nôtres ? » demanda un des ATC.

« Je l'ignore, pourquoi tu cherches pas ? » Demanda le sergent.

Le soldat jeta un coup d'œil au bordel rouge et noir. « Comment ? »

« Trouve ses plaques d'identité, couillon. »

Le mercenaire grimaça et rangea sa mitraillette. « Pourquoi je me retrouve toujours à faire les boulots de merde ? » Ajouta-t-il alors qu'il avait du sang jusqu'aux chevilles.

« Parce que t'es le bleu ! » Répondirent en chœur les deux autres soldats.

Le bleu s'approcha du squelette et plongea la main dans la matière visqueuse dégoutante, cherchant à tâtons les deux petits bouts de métal. « Alors, qu'est-ce qui a tué ce gars d'après vous ? »

« Hé, le bleu, » grogna le sergent, « on veut pas _savoir_ ce qui a tué ce con. »

« Bien que, ça me rappelle, personne n'a eu des nouvelles de l'équipe Bravo ? » demanda l'autre soldat.

« Tu veux parler de l'équipe des prima donna ? »* Le sergent secoua la tête « Non et je m'en fous. »

L'autre soldat sourit malicieusement : « La rumeur veut que tout l'équipe Bravo se soit faite décimer. »

« Quoi, toute l'équipe ? » Demanda le sergent.

« Ouais, le Colonel les a envoyé choper Geneviève Aristide et une gonzesse des Delta Force au Labo T.A.C. et ils sont tous morts au combat. »

« Conneries, » renifla le Sergent, « Taylor est un trou du cul mais c'est un trou du cul expérimenté, pas moyen qu'une seule Delta Force les ait tous défoncés. »

« J'ai un pote qui s'occupait des transmissions de l'équipe Bravo. Il dit qu'ils ont vidés leurs chargeurs sur elle et puis qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Il y avait des parasites sur la radio et le Colonel a demandé à Taylor où ils en étaient… et tu sais ce que lui a répondu Taylor ? »

Le Sergent renifla, reconnaissant une histoire d'horreur quand il en entendait une, mais le bleu était insensible à l'intuition de son chef : « Quoi ? »

« Des hurlements. » Le soldat se pencha en avant avec un plaisir évident. « Il a juste hurlé encore et encore, comme si son cœur lui était arraché, et puis… plus rien. On a perdu tout contact avec l'équipe Bravo. »

« Je ne comprends pas, » admit le bleu.

« Eh bien, c'est comme l'a dit le sergent : Taylor était un trou du cul, mais ce n'était pas sa première valse, pareil pour le reste de l'équipe. Alors _quelque chose_ a liquidé l'équipe Bravo en un instant, et c'est évident que ça ne peut pas être une seule Delta Force qui a fait le coup. C'est à se demander dans quel genre de merdier ATC nous a foutu. »

« Hé, ils nous payent pas pour penser mais pour nettoyer derrière eux, » grogna le sergent, « alors tu vas la fermer avec tes histoires de fantômes avant que le bleu se fasse dessus. »

L'autre soldat se moqua de lui-même.

« Hé ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose ! » Le bleu extirpa finalement son bras de la bouillie humaine et ouvrit sa main. Il approcha l'une des plaques souillées de son visage. « Vous connaissez un certain J. Fox ? »

« Pas un des nôtres, » grogna le sergent, « ça devait être un des leurs. » Il actionna la radio de son casque : « Central, on a une mort confirmée pour l'un des Delta Force. »

« OK, » répondit une voix craquelée, « vous confirmez ? »

« Autant qu'on peut en juger sans identification dentaire. »

« Roger, l'équipe Oscar a une piste pour un autre Delta Force, rendez-vous à leur location. »

« Roger Central. » Le sergent lâcha la radio. « Allons-y mesdames. »

« Et les plaques ? »

« Vire-les. »

Les plaques d'identification volèrent dans les airs, disparaissant dans la mare de sang. Les mercenaires s'éloignèrent, le bruit lourd de leurs bottes s'évanouissant au loin, les menant vers leur nouvelle affectation.

Dans la salle gorgée de sang, une main sombre et calleuse fourragea dans la flaque de sang pour y récupérer les plaques serrées dans un poing. Le sergent Griffin leur porta un lourd regard un moment, assimilant le fait qu'il avait perdu encore un soldat sous son commandement.

Ce n'était jamais facile à accepter.

Il essuya les plaques et les plaça cérémonieusement dans sa poche intérieure. Puis il récupéra son fusil d'assaut. Il devait suivre une équipe de mercenaires, et s'il était chanceux, elle le mènerait auprès de l'un de ses camarades et il serait alors un pas plus près de sortir de cette petite chambre des horreurs.

* * *

_Quelque chose n'allait pas, il se sentait mal._

_Tout autour de lui était peint d'effusions de joli rouge, mais rien n'était concret, comme si la réalité avait fait deux pas de côté et que la gravité s'était emmêlée les pinceaux. Il y eut un bruit de déversement dans l'air et d'épais bancs de brouillard rouge se déversèrent d'en-haut, d'en bas, de partout._

_La Voix l'avait amené là._

_A cette pensée le paysage entier sembla trembler et se tordre. Le brouillard s'éclaircit et d'une manière ou d'une autre il se trouva au pied d'une colline couverte d'herbes mortes depuis longtemps._

_Au sommet de la colline se tenait l'imposante charpente décrépie d'un arbre autrefois fier. De ses branches squelettiques pendait une balançoire de cordes, craquant d'un air maladif sous la brise._

_Sa peau le piqua comme s'il venait de se gratter avec du fil de rasoir. Il savait ce qui se trouvait au sommet de cette colline. Il n'avait pas peur de la Voix, pas encore, mais il ne souhaitait nullement lui faire face. Alors il tourna les talons et se mit à courir._

_Dans le brouillard écarlate._

_Au-delà de la colline._

_Il couru longuement et durement, respirant régulièrement tandis que ses pieds battaient la mesure contre la terre dure et craquelée. Il courut pendant des jours, ou étaient-ce des secondes ? Le temps passait étrangement ici avec juste l'épais brouillard frôlant sa figure. Il courut jusqu'à ce que son corps amélioré commence à trembler et ses jambes à bruler, ne voyant encore que le brouillard s'étalant devant lui, se dissipant à peine au loin. Il donna une dernière poussée d'énergie, un dernière accélération, et il jaillit à travers ce brouillard écarlate._

De retour à la colline.

_Le découragement l'emplit alors qu'il haletait silencieusement. Il avait cru s'enfuir, il _savait _qu'il avait couru dans la direction opposée mais pourtant la colline semblait plus proche encore désormais._

Il pourrait se replonger dans ce brouillard une centaine de fois que ça ne changerait rien.

_Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressentit de la peur._

_C'était une sensation étrange, précise et froide, grandissant et bouillonnant dans son esprit et dans son corps, menaçant de l'enraciner au sol et de le rendre vulnérable._

_Mais il ne serait pas, il ne le pouvait pas. C'était une machine à tuer d'élite, produit à partir du meilleur matériel génétique, amélioré pour être bien au-delà des simples humains. Il était la Faucheuse des Hommes._

Il n'avait peur de rien.

_Il escalada la colline. D'abord en marchant puis en allant progressivement plus vite jusqu'à être recroquevillé, les bras battant le long du corps, les jambes devenant floues à la surface de la colline, tout en se déplaçant sans faire de bruit. Son corps vibra et il disparut à la vue, un fantôme traçant à travers l'herbe._

_Il atteignait enfin le sommet et il pouvait y apercevoir quelqu'un : une fillette. Elle paraissait frêle et faible, avec sa robe dépenaillée et ses membres maigrichons qui se briseraient sous sa lame. Il l'avait déjà blessé, il pouvait le refaire._

Il bondit.

_Il y eut un éclair de boucles noires et un regard d'yeux ocre lorsque la fillette tourna la tête. Plus rapide que la pensée, le monde oscilla et alors quelque chose fouetta l'assassin._

_Un gros tentacule pourri d'énergie surgit de la colline pour l'empaler en plein air. Du sang rouge épais, son sang, jaillit de son torse où le tentacule noueux l'avait traversé. La douleur continua d'irradier, il pouvait sentir de plus petits tentacules sortir de celui qui le maintenait en l'air et s'enfoncer dans sa chair améliorée, entourer ses os synthétiques, miner la vie en lui._

_Alors qu'une paire de tentacules montait lentement à la hauteur de ses yeux, alors que la douleur continuait d'empoisonner son corps, l'assassin prit finalement conscience de quelque chose._

_Dans ce monde, dans cette dimension, il n'était pas le prédateur._

Il était la proie.

_Il y eut un éclair de douleur et le monde sombra dans l'obscurité._

* * *

_Douleur._

C'était la première chose qui ramena l'unité 237 : la primitive sensation de douleur. Elle irradiait de sa main gauche, une sensation d'épingles aiguisées et rouillées chauffées à blanc. _Ça allait, il savait comment gérer la douleur, elle était constante dans sa vie et au bout d'un moment, il était facile de l'ignorer._

Il était en vie, du moins physiquement. Son cœur battait, pompant du sang gorgé d'endorphine à travers ses vaisseaux sanguins, ses yeux se dilataient, ses muscles se contractaient, il était prêt à se battre, à tuer la Voix. Il l'avait déjà blessé une fois, dans la pièce sanguinolente. Il avait eu l'effet de surprise de son côté, mais franchement tout ce qu'il avait fait vraiment n'était que _surprendre_ la Voix. Une fois que c'était passé, la Voix l'avait écrabouillé comme elle avait écrabouillé les soldats dans l'autre bâtiment.

Non la vérité était simple, moche, mais surtout simple.

_La Voix ne pouvait pas mourir._

C'était une ennemie qu'il ne pouvait toucher, avec une peau qu'il ne pouvait pas trancher, avec du sang qu'il ne pouvait pas faire couler. Comment se battre contre quelque chose de si élémentaire, de si retranché des limites de ce monde ? Comment pouvait-il tuer quelque chose qui était déjà mort ?

On le toucha.

Son bras fut levé, reposant contre quelque chose de doux. Autre chose… une main, entoura son dos pour appuyer sur son côté. La gravité bougea alors que quelqu'un le faisait se lever.

Du mouvement.

_La sensation de ses pieds contre le sol._

Le mouvement était chancelant, forcé, pas du tout les gracieuses actions qu'il avait l'habitude de faire, et puis il y avait quelqu'un, un autre corps pressé contre le sien.

_Quelqu'un le portait._

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

Son visage était à quelques centimètres du sien, un profil de côté alors qu'elle regardait droit devant elle. Elle avait l'un de ses bras autour de ses épaules et le portait à moitié. Ses cheveux châtain clair glissaient hors de sa stricte queue de cheval. Ses yeux bleu profond étaient maculés de suie et de sang, sa peau tiède pâle de fatigue. Elle puait la fumée, le sang et la sueur.

Elle sentait bon.

Il bougea et elle s'arrêta. Elle se tourna et le lâcha, ses yeux bleus regardant avec prudence l'assassin s'éveiller. Il secoua sa tête à moitié dans les vapes avant d'essayer de se tenir debout de par lui-même. Le monde tourna autour de lui et soudainement des mains fortes vinrent le soutenir.

« Doucement, » lui dit-elle, pas pressée ou hurlante comme lorsqu'elle était en train de se battre mais différente, parlant plus mélodieusement presque.

L'unité 237 décida qu'elle avait une jolie voix.

« Tu arrives à marcher ? » Demanda-t-elle, « nous devons sortir d'ici, tout le bâtiment est sur le point d'exploser. »

Sur le point d'exploser ?

Ça avait l'air amusant.

« Allez, » dit-elle, plaçant son bras autour de son cou et appuyant de son autre main sur le bas de son dos, « avançons. »

L'assassin l'autorisa passivement à la porter le long du sombre couloir, ravi de clopiner à ses côtés, d'écouter sa paisible respiration et les bruyants battements de son cœur.

Aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : ça fait un moment que je n'avais pas updaté cette histoire et je m'en excuse. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous aiment mes humbles gribouillis et j'en suis ravi. J'essaye de faire bouger l'histoire hors des chapitres de l'hôpital dans le jeu, afin de m'attaquer au gros morceau, enfin. Comme d'habitude faites-moi savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. Je ne peux exprimer combien valent vos commentaires.**

**P.S. : Accessoirement, j'ai fini F3AR et réalisé qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre Replica Assassin dans le jeu, non mais sérieusement ? Je veux dire, c'est comme faire un opus de Bioshock qui ne se passe pas sous la mer… oh mais au fait )**

**Note de la traductrice : J'espère avoir bien retranscrit les discussions des soldats et les impressions du Replica Assassin dans l'univers d'Alma. Lorsqu'il est question de Morts au combat, la VO dit KIA qui veut dire : Killed In Action, mais je n'ai pas trouvé de sigle convainquant.**

***Prima donna : Des employés qui se croient au-dessus de tout, ont un ego surdimensionnés et n'acceptent pas les critiques sur leur travail. Terme typiquement anglais colloquial, je n'ai pas trouvé d'équivalent intéressant.**

**Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	8. Intervalle 1 : Dans la cage, l'hommevol

_Auteur : Tobias Corvinus_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Intervalle 1 : Dans la cage, l'homme-volant !

* * *

Geneviève était maintenant habituée à voir ses collègues de travail morts. Après le fiasco de l'ascenseur elle avait presque réussi à monter au sommet avant qu'il ne tombe en panne. Peut-être que les dommages infligés au bâtiment étaient plus sévères qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Les hommes de Vanek avaient dû faire du zèle avec leurs armes à feu. Ou alors ils avaient coupés le courant intentionnellement. Peut-être qu'ils avaient fait exprès de la bloquer à cet étage, peut-être que des mercenaires montaient les marches quatre par quatre pour rejoindre par les escaliers leur proie emprisonnée. Ou alors ça pouvait être bien pire…

_Mais non, elle ne pouvait pas s'inquiéter, qu'importe le bordel, elle était là pour s'en occuper. Elle nettoyait toujours le bordel._

« La dame de ménage à la plaque dorée. » Elle pouffa de rire gentiment, butant contre le corps froid d'un employé de bureau anonyme. Geneviève marchait depuis deux jours à un grandissant cocktail d'adrénaline, de peur et d'épuisement, soit depuis que Fettel était en cavale en fait. Le stress commençait à se faire sentir. « Laissez-moi prendre ma serpillière en or. » Elle pouffa de nouveau avant de rater une marche d'escalier et d'atterrir durement sur le sol d'acier. La douleur lui renvoya la réalité à la figure.

_Arrête ça Gen, reprends-toi. Vanek a beau avoir une poignée d'hommes et de flingues, tu es plus intelligente que lui, qu'_eux tous_, tu vas trouver un moyen de te sortir de ce merdier._

Ne reste pas assise dans le noir comme une petite pleurnicharde.

Père avait toujours été très strict à ce sujet.

Une personne pouvait avoir des échecs, mais une Aristide apprenait d'eux. Une personne pouvait réussir, mais une Aristide ne se complaisait pas dans ça, faisant tout son possible pour grimper toujours plus haut.

Et par-dessus tout, une Aristide ne s'apitoyait jamais sur son propre sort. _C'est un poison Gen_, lui disait son père, le visage sombre et le sourire mauvais, _ça te rend faible._ Et puis il se penchait et saisissait le bras de la petite Gen dans une poigne de fer avant de continuer de cette même voix calme mais terrifiante : _et je n'ai pas élevé une mauviette, n'est-ce-pas ?_

« Non, » grommela-t-elle, ne se rendant pas compte qu'elle parlait à haute voix.

_Non quoi ?_

« Non, » répéta-t-elle, se levant en vacillant du sol et en essuyant le sang de sa lèvre fendue, « vous n'avez pas élevé une mauviette. »

_C'est vrai,_ elle pouvait quasiment le voir se replacer au fond de son vieux fauteuil de cuir, une certaine fierté dans la voix, _j'ai élevé une Aristide. Alors surveille les dégâts, nettoie le bordel et trouve un moyen d'arriver au sommet._

Tout d'abord, elle devait trouver un endroit sûr, quelque part où elle pourrait apprendre ce qui se passait. Un poste de sécurité conviendrait à merveille et c'est ce qu'elle trouva. Aussi petit qu'il était, la plupart de l'espace était occupé par les rangées d'écrans sur le mur. La chaise pivotante dans le poste était gluante de sang et trouée de balles puisque le garde qui y était assis s'était fait avoir avant même de comprendre ce qui se passait. Avec dégout elle poussa le cadavre par-terre et prit place sur la chaise. La plupart des écrans étaient éteints, mais de certains pulsait toujours la lueur d'un retour de caméra. Geneviève se pencha en avant alors qu'une silhouette passait sur l'un des écrans.

Lieutenant Stokes ? Geneviève était surprise de la trouver encore en vie, surtout après l'épisode de l'ascenseur. Elle aurait dû être morte à l'heure qu'il est. Elle fronça les sourcils, l'inquiétude commençant à la ronger. Avait-elle manqué quelque chose ? Le Lieutenant Keira Stokes était-elle une simple humaine ou avait-elle un potentiel psychique caché ?

Non. C'était impossible, elle n'avait pas d'affiliation avec le Projet Harbinger et les scientifiques avaient fait des recherches approfondies sur tous les membres de Dark Signal…

…_sauf que Stokes était agent de liaison, non ? Un remplacement de dernière minute lorsque l'escouade avait jugé bon d'avoir une experte en communications sur cette mission._

Elle devait y réfléchir. Il était douteux que cette femme ait quelque potentiel psychique, mais il y avait sans doute une raison qui lui avait permis de survivre jusque-là, alors que Geneviève commençait à manquer d'alliés et d'outils à utiliser. Comment pouvait-elle utiliser le Lieutenant Stokes ?

Elle résistera au début, sera évidemment furieuse contre Aristide pour l'avoir forcé à rester derrière dans le hall. Gen pouvait travailler avec ça, surtout si elle en appelait au sens du devoir du Lieutenant (après tout, la mission de Dark Signal était de mettre Geneviève en protection rapprochée).

Elle était sur le point de la contacter lorsqu'elle remarqua une légère distorsion au-dessus de l'ingénue Lieutenant.

Un manteau de camouflage.

C'était l'Assassin, le même que dans le Hall. Ou il y en avait plus, peut-être même une armée de tueurs invisibles convergeait en ce moment même vers elle ? Effrayée, Aristide regarda les autres écrans mais à part des cadavres et une occasionnelle patrouille d'ATC, rien ne semblait hors de propos.

Elle se reconcentra sur Stokes, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle observait la jeune femme aller de porte en porte, vérifiant les salles les unes après les autres en faisant un geste circulaire avec son arme et la lampe qui y était accrochée.

Pourquoi l'Assassin n'avait pas tué le Lieutenant ? Normalement la tête de Stokes devrait décorer un mur quelque part, hors ce Replica semblait se contenter de la suivre, faisant des cercles en avant ou alors revenant sur ses pas. Qu'est-ce que Geneviève avait loupé ?

Soudain elle soupira et se recala dans son siège en réalisant la raison. Evidemment, ça coulait de source. On avait activé l'Assassin pour éliminer Geneviève. Il n'avait pas pu l'avoir dans le Hall mais il l'avait vu avec Stokes.

_Il ne savait pas où Aristide était partie aussi suivait-il le Lieutenant, espérant qu'elle le mènerait jusqu'à Aristide._

Et il avait eu raison, si Aristide ne l'avait pas vu juste à temps, elle aurait contacté le Lieutenant, l'aurait guidé jusqu'à son refuge et puis ?

_Une main invisible s'enroulant autour de son cou, la dernière chose qu'elle sentirait dans ce monde._

Non, Aristide ne pouvait pas contacter Stokes ou lui apprendre que cette _chose_ la suivait toujours. Pour le moment, Dark Signal était tout seul.

* * *

Le nouveau compagnon de Keira était à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction. D'un côté sa tenue furtive lui permettait de vérifier le périmètre et par deux fois il leur avait évité des patrouilles lourdement armées de gars d'ATC. Mais alors que le duo incongru avançait plus encore dans cette maison de fous qu'Armacham avait construite, il y avait de moins en moins de patrouilles.

Ce qui voulait dire que soit ils étaient tous morts, soit l'Assassin était très bon à trouver des chemins sûrs, soit…

_Soit ils ont évacués vu que tout le bâtiment va voler en éclats… ouais, c'est franchement une pensée constructive Keira, allez, pense positivement, ce genre de trucs. Au moins tu n'es pas perdue… même si tous ces couloirs et ces portes se ressemblent vachement…_

L'air émit un craquement lorsque l'Assassin abaissa son manteau et pointa du doigt un escalier sur leur gauche. Sa tâche accomplie, le manteau se remit en marche.

« Hé, » dit-elle au vide, « tu es sûr qu'on va du bon côté ? »

Le vide en question lâcha un bruit irrité. Son compagnon réapparu avec un air impatient, croisant les bras pour montrer qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on remette en question son sens de l'orientation.

_Quelqu'un était susceptible aujourd'hui_. Keira décida de lui demander quelque chose qui la turlupinait depuis un moment.

« Dis, tu as un nom ? Une sorte de …désignation ? Un numéro ? »

Il marqua un temps : Son masque se pencha sur le côté alors qu'il réfléchissait. Finalement ses longs doigts tapotèrent son plastron. Se rapprochant, Keira vit une plaque portant les trois carrés du logo d'Armacham et en dessous en lettres blanches :

_R.A. Unité 237_

« R.A. Unité 237 ? » Elle fronça les sourcils, « ça ne sonne pas super. »

Il secoua la tête et couvrit le R.A. de son index. Un Replica Assassin était ce _qu'il_ était, pas _qui_ il était.

« Unité 237 ? » Dit-elle, « c'est _ça_ ton nom ? »

Il hocha la tête, ravi qu'elle puisse assimiler de simples compétences de lecture.

Stokes renifla. « Sans vouloir t'offenser, je ne compte pas t'appeler par _ce_ nom à coucher dehors. Tu as besoin d'un nom. »

Il avait _déjà_ un nom.

« Que penses-tu de… » Elle fronça les sourcils, faisant une pause, « euh…Bob ? »

L'unité 237 ne daigna même pas lui répondre, se rendant invisible avec un sifflement d'électricité statique. Keira fit la grimace. « OK, OK, c'était moche, je sais. » L'inspiration la frappa soudain alors qu'elle regardait la distorsion qu'il créait dans l'air. « Attends, et Ghost ? »

Il hésita.

_Ghost… était acceptable. Les fantômes étaient sournois également, n'est-ce pas ? Et tout mais pas Bob._

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un craquement dans son oreillette. « Beckett ? Où es-tu ? »

« Troisième étage, Lieutenant, c'est un cauchemar ici. »

Une nouvelle voix les interrompit :

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore dans l'hôpital, ils vont tout faire péter ! »

« Ah, Snake Fist, » grimaça Keira, « je me demandais quand nous entendrions encore parler de vous. Pourquoi vous nous aidez ? »

« Parce que je suis convaincu que si le Sergent Beckett meurt, tout le monde meurt. Tout a à voir avec le Projet Harbinger, je vous expliquerai plus tard, alors bougez-vous. »

« Que diable… ? »

« Un excité, hein ? » Demanda Becket.

« Pas vraiment ce que j'avais en tête, » répondit-elle sèchement. _Projet Harbinger ?_ Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce truc ? Et qu'y avait-il de si important à propos d'_un _soldat Delta Force ? « Très bien, essayons de nous retrouver au cinquième étage, Beckett. »

« Compris, Lieutenant, faites attention. » La ligne craqua et Beckett n'était plus au bout du fil. Elle tourna le coin et jura.

L'ascenseur était HS. Les portes avaient été défoncées et il n'y avait qu'un fin ruban de signalisation qui séparait le quatrième étage du gouffre béant de la cage d'ascenseur. Les escaliers étaient également sans-issue, ayant étaient barricadés par un entremêlement de tables et de chaises solidement mis en place. « Nous allons devoir rebrousser chemin. »

Stokes soupira alors qu'elle tournait les talons.

Il y eut un gros bruit et la plaque de plâtre à quelques centimètres de sa tête explosa dans un panache de plastique. Instinctivement Keira tomba au sol alors que les balles sifflaient. Une escouade de soldats d'ATC leur était tombée dessus par l'arrière. Désormais ils remontaient lentement la coursive, passant rapidement par paires de la protection d'une porte à une autre, continuant à arroser le Lieutenant d'un feu constant. A quatre pattes, Keira recula hors de leur ligne de tir. Elle se mit à couvert dans l'une des alcôves et dégaina l'Andra. Il n'y avait plus que quelques étuis de cuivre dans le magasin translucide de l'arme. Elle se tourna vers Ghost qui était camouflé de l'autre côté.

« Ghost, tu peux les flanquer ? »

Il considéra la question avant de calmement hocher la tête de droite à gauche. Trop de balles volant dans un trop petit endroit. Il se ferait déchiqueter avant même de faire trois pas, que les soldats puissent le voir ou non.

Stokes risqua de se prendre une balle en tête en s'exposant. S'accroupissant à découvert, elle tira quelques coups et l'un des soldats partit en arrière, du sang jaillissant dans les airs. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'en réjouir que déjà les autres mercenaires réajustaient leur visée. La moquette se retrouva en miettes, mettant à nu le squelette de bois et de métal en dessous tandis que le mur derrière lequel elle se cachait se prenait plusieurs impacts de balle.

« Ghost ? »

Il secoua la tête, il y avait toujours trop de balles.

« Eh bien fais _quelque chose_ ! »

Il pencha la tête.

_Très bien._

L'un des soldats fit une pause pour faire rouler une grenade dans leur direction. Pendant cette brève accalmie de coups de feu, Ghost sauta à travers la pièce, la visant.

Stokes comprit son plan trop tard. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. « Ghost ! Ne fais pas … » le reste de ses protestations disparut alors que Ghost la taclait, les envoyant tous les deux …

…dans le gouffre béant de la cage d'ascenseur.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Et … une fin insoutenable ! Oui, je sais que je vais probablement me faire lynche pour une coupure si abrupte mais j'étais obligé de diviser le chapitre huit en plus petits morceaux une fois qu'il est devenu trop long. J'essaierai de poster le neuvième chapitre avant que l'uni ne redémarre la semaine prochaine.**


	9. Intervalle 1 : De Charybde

_Auteur : Tobias Corvinus_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Le Lieutenant et l'Assassin

* * *

Il se saisit d'elle et la poussa dans la cage d'ascenseur vide avec lui. L'explosion de la grenade résonna autour d'eux. Sérieusement, Ghost ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Lieutenant hurlait. Et puis il y eut cette impression maladive de chute libre.

Stokes pouvait sentir les jambes agiles de Ghost enserrant sa taille, liant leurs deux corps ensembles, et puis l'Assassin sortit ses lames de poignet et les pressa contre le câble d'acier, comptant les utiliser comme freins de fortune pour ralentir leur descente.

Malheureusement, il y avait deux choses qui n'allaient pas avec le plan de Ghost. Premièrement, la finesse des lames produisait peu d'utilité comme frein.

Et deuxièmement, l'une des lames en question n'était plus qu'un bout de métal racorni.

Ce qui se passa par la suite fut très rapide.

Des étincelles jaillirent de la friction. Elles mordirent la peau nue de Keira sur ses bras et son cou comme des milliers de fourmis rouges. Le son du métal contre le métal était un hurlement crissant de banshee déchirant ses tympans.

La gravité envoya son cœur dans sa gorge, bazarda son estomac au bout de ses orteils, et ils ne faisaient que tomber encore plus vite. Ghost desserra ses jambes et plaqua la semelle de ses bottes contre le câble. Le cri du métal s'atténua tandis que l'odeur pestilentielle de synthétique brûlé se mêlait aux étincelles et que la fumée âcre s'élevait en volutes épais du point de friction.

Et puis l'arrivée, une masse confuse de membres alors que le câble s'arrêtait net.

Keira atterrit rudement, mais les tentatives de freinage de Ghost avaient suffisamment réduites leur vitesse pour que le Lieutenant n'ait que le souffle coupé en s'écrasant contre le béton.

Ghost était un peu plus préparé. Il sauta sans peur du câble, touchant le sol dans une roulade fluide pour effacer le momentum et s'arrêta dans une pose martiale et gracieuse -comme accroupi, avec une main au sol et une autre levée en arrière.

Le bâtard arrivait à tomber avec panache.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au Lieutenant.

Elle était couchée sur le dos, regardant le plafond, faisant de drôles de gargouillis avec sa bouche, comme si elle essayait de boire dans l'air *poussièreux*.

Il se pencha vers elle, la tête penchée d'un air perplexe, comme pour dire _T'étais sensée rouler._

« Ghost, » croassa-t-elle, « la prochaine fois… on prend les escaliers. »

Il haussa les épaules et s'attela à ouvrir manuellement les portes de l'ascenseur. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Stokes avait retrouvé suffisamment de force pour pouvoir bouger.

Ensemble, les deux s'engouffrèrent dans ce qui avait tout lieu d'être les archives.

Ils étaient dans une grande salle encombrée en majeure partie par un labyrinthe d'étagères bourrées de boites en cartons contenant carnets de route et classeurs en plastique fourrés de paperasse décolorée avec l'âge. De plus petits cartons étaient pleins de vieux CDs et d'encore plus archaïques disquettes. Les pales de la climatisation étaient à peine reflétées par la lueur ambiante alors que les ventilateurs tournaient au minimum. De massifs piliers de béton soutenaient le plafond, faiblement éclairés par les lumières de secours ambrées.

La main de Keira effleura quelque chose et elle baissa les yeux pour voir un baril chimique jaune fluo. Les mots _inflammable, hautement volatile_ étaient imprimés sur le côté. Il était connecté à une brique d'argile vert.

Du _C4._

Avec un nœud dans l'estomac, Stokes regarda autour d'elle et repéra plusieurs colonnes porteuses dans la faible lumière, chacune avec son propre nid de barils jaunes et de charges explosives. Snake Fist ne déconnait pas. Qui que ce soient qui aient posés ces explosifs savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils avaient connectés les charges et les accélérateurs aux colonnes porteuses de cette salle et probablement aussi du reste de l'hôpital. Les charges exploseront, détruisant les colonnes. Sans plus rien pour les tenir, les étages s'écrouleraient les uns sur les autres, enfouissant toutes les preuves sous des tonnes de béton et de métal tordu.

_Et de personnes suffisamment malchanceuses_ _pour se trouver encore dedans._

« Il faut qu'on bouge, » grommela Stokes.

Stokes ne répondit pas.

Stokes regarda autour d'elle mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir c'était du noir sur du noir, c'est-à-dire rien.

Pas la moindre trace de l'Assassin.

« … Ghost ? » Il avait été là il y a tout juste une seconde.

Elle fit précautionneusement un pas en avant…

Et sa botte se posa au sol en faisant un bruit de succion.

Inconfortable, Stokes alluma la lampe montée sur son arme. Le faisceau lumineux divisa les ombres qui se dressaient devant elle et la Lieutenant balaya la salle avec.

Elle souhaita presque être restée dans le noir.

A en juger par le sang et par les … morceaux, il y avait quatre, peut-être même cinq corps qu'elle pouvait voir. Ils portaient tous les frusques bleu camo et les vestes noires des Opérations Spéciales d'ATC. Et ils avaient tous, de manières diverses et sanglantes des plus imaginatives, étaient déchiquetés.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici, putain ?_

Comme en réponse à ses pensées, ses oreilles captèrent un très faible chuchotement.

Elle arma l'Andra, mais ne pouvait pas se décider sur la provenance exacte du son. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour donner un ordre mais Keira réfléchit rapidement. Si c'était ce qui avait tué les soldats, le pire serait de lui signaler sa présence.

_En cas de doute, suivez la traînée de sang. _Elle grimaça. Comme si ça pouvait finir _bien_. Le chuchotement continua, plus fort et plus fouillis, comme un fou se parlant à lui-même. Il y avait une intersection entre les rayonnages un peu plus loin. La voix semblait venir d'une alcôve sur la droite. Elle se pressa contre les cartes, respira lentement, et compta jusqu'à trois avant de pivoter au coin.

Keira frissonna et écarta prestement le faisceau lumineux du corps écroulé par-terre au pied des étagères. Le corps avait un trou béant dans son corps du pelvis au cou. Quelqu'un, _quelque chose_ plutôt, l'avait éviscéré, arrachant jusqu'à l'os la chair rouge et les organes.

Elle força son attention sur quelque chose d'autre avant de rendre son petit-déjeuner.

La source du démoniaque chuchotement se trouva être rien de plus qu'une radio de type militaire serrait dans une main inerte, toujours positionnée pour recevoir les ondes. L'autre main tenait lâchement une mitraillette Andra telle que celle du Lieutenant.

Gauchement, elle se baissa et récupéra la radio. La main était chaude, les doigts encore pliables.

Il n'était pas mort depuis longtemps.

Stokes mit cette pensée-_là_ de côté alors qu'elle se focalisait sur ce que recevait la radio.

_« Equipe Oscar au rapport. Le secteur 7 est dégagé. »_

_« Roger, l'équipe Zoulou n'a pas encore répondu. » _Et une voix humoristique se fit entendre :

_« Alloooooo… il y a quelqu'un, équipe Zoulou ? Euh, Zoulou 6 ? Vous êtes morts ou quoi ? » _Il y eut une pause alors que le mec à l'autre bout du fil réfléchissait à ça.

_« Oh merde… Sarge ? Je crois que l'équipe Zoulou est morte. »_

Keira vacilla et écarta la radio tandis qu'un grognement rageur surgissait de l'appareil :

_« Bordel, le bleu ! Si tu ne peux pas suivre du protocole à la mords-moi-le-nœud, reste hors du foutu canal ! » _La voix autoritaire se mit à gueuler : _« Equipe Zoulou, si votre bande d'andouille êtes sur écoute, ramenez votre cul pour extraction, »_ et la radio fut de nouveau silencieuse.

Elle vérifia la mitraillette dans la main du mort et ouvrit le magasin de l'arme. Pour son plus grand bonheur, il était toujours plein, et un peu plus de recherche lui fit découvrir quatre boites de munitions de plus.

Cinq magasins pleins plus ce qui était dans le flingue. Deux cents soixante-huit balles.

Dans un environnement hostile, avec une radio volée dans une main et le poids réconfortant d'un sac à munitions bien plein, Stokes avait l'impression d'être la fille la plus riche au monde. C'était un miracle d'avoir trouvé autant sur un seul cadavre.

Alors qu'elle rechargeait, sentant le claquement satisfaisant d'une arme prête à tout faire péter elle repensa à sa bonne fortune et tira une conclusion qui poussait à réfléchir :

La seule raison pour laquelle l'homme avait autant de munitions était qu'il n'avait pas eu la moindre chance de tirer un coup à ce qui l'avait tué. Soit il était incroyablement nul, soit ce qu'il l'avait tué avait été foutrement rapide, sans parler de fort.

_Et toutes ces balles ne te serviront à rien si tu ne peux pas toucher ta cible._

Les poils de sa nuque se soulevèrent imperceptiblement.

Stokes leva l'Andra en faisant volte-face. Elle eut un bref aperçu d'yeux luminescents et de griffes noires s'approchant de sa personne.

Le doigt de Stokes se serra sur la détente…

Et la relâcha juste à temps.

« Merde, Ghost ! » S'écria-t-elle. « Tu sais à combien j'étais de te descendre ? »

Le monstre aux yeux d'insecte n'était que Ghost, prit dans le faisceau de sa lampe. Ses mains étaient recourbées dans une pause faussement menaçante, la tête rentrée dans les épaules et le haut de son corps penchée vers elle comme s'il allait la bouffer en quatre-heures.

Elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait se barrer de sa poitrine à l'instant. Stokes posa une main contre sa poitrine et fixa Ghost. « Tu m'as fichu la trouille, tu le sais, ça ? »

Quelque chose en elle, dans son expression outrée mais tout à la fois terrifiée, alluma quelque chose chez l'Assassin. Ça commença au fond de son ventre, une expression étrange et vague. Ses muscles se contractèrent, ses épaules commencèrent à trembler. Un son bizarre sortit de son masque, un drôle de _sssh-sssh-sssh_.

Ça sonnait suspicieusement comme un rire.

Le visage de Keira s'empourpra de rage mais ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement : « Tu trouves ça drôle ? »

Ghost essaya de paraître sérieux et contrit en secouant négativement la tête.

Ça aurait pu marcher si elle n'avait pas vu sa poitrine toujours secouée de rires silencieux.

« Connard, » grogna-t-elle.

Avec un niveau de retenue proche de la sainteté, Stokes ne lui tira pas dans les rotules là tout de suite. Au lieu de ça, elle lui lança un regard des plus noirs, lui faisant savoir que sa vengeance allait venir et que ce serait une bonne saloperie.

Mettant de côté ses plans de vengeance, le Lieutenant reporta son attention sur la radio et orienta le faisceau lumineux de son arme pour qu'il tombe sur l'écran LCD. Elle essaya de décrypter sur quelle fréquence communiquaient les gars d'ATC. Si elle arrivait à la lire, elle pourrait en parler à Beckett et aux autres avec son com, leur permettant d'écouter aussi ce que se disaient les ennemis.

Ghost la regarda un moment avant de s'ennuyer et d'aller voir les cadavres. Il s'accroupit et fixa le bazar de chair et d'os, s'émerveillant devant la rapidité et la force que possédait ce qui avait tué cette proie.

Curieux, l'Assassin se pencha et toucha du bout du doigt les entrailles exposées du corps, s'extasiant du bruit de succion que produisait son doigt.

Il hésita et jeta un coup d'œil au Lieutenant. Elle avait le dos tourné et ne semblait pas avoir entendu. Plus confiant désormais, il donna de petits coups sur l'estomac ouvert, faisant encore plus de bruits fascinants.

_Splash-squish splash-squish_

« Ghost… » Grommela distraitement Stokes, fronçant les sourcils de concentration. L'écran de la radio était craqué, rendant difficile la lecture des chiffres de fréquence.

S_plash._

_Clic._

« Putain, Ghost, tu peux arrêter deux minutes ? » S'exclama-t-elle, énervée.

_Clic… clic clac._

Stokes se pétrifia. Ce dernier son portait un écho.

« Ghost, » dit-elle très doucement dans la salle sombre, « dis-moi que c'était toi, s'îl-te-plait. »

Ghost secoua la tête négativement.

Quelque part dans l'obscur labyrinthe autour d'eux, quelque chose commençait à gratter le sol.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : WOW, c'est la première fois que j'ai up l'une de mes histoires depuis que je suis à l'uni. J'ai essayé d'améliorer ce chapitre pendant une éternité mais visiblement je n'ai réussi qu'à en retarder la sortie de quatre mois.**


End file.
